Duality of Chaos
by EmotionEx
Summary: Set ten years after the fall of the Barians, we follow the story of a new hero - Tatsuya Magure. While a normal high school student in at first, he and his friends are quick to be opposed by the enigmatic Chaos Duelists whose goals threaten the entire world.
1. Dawn of a New Era

**Now you are probably wondering why the heck have I not done anything with Dawn of the Eclipse, and why it is now gone: This is why. You see, I figured that the plot of DotE would be better suited in the Zexal era than in 5Ds. It would be easier to fit the backstory of the villains into Zexal due to the several worlds (Earth, Astral World, Barian World, and the other unnamed worlds) and I figured that a fanfic with all OCs would be better for me as I wouldn't have to keep anyone in character or stick to on-going consistency. Therefore, I have replaced DotE with this story due to the potential Zexal has as an ongoing series. In addition, I had lost inspiration and interest in DotE. I will continue my Pokemon: Jubilife Academy story but this story is my priority.**

**If you have any critiques, thoughts, or other suggestions, feel free to review. I hope to be far more active with this story since once I am done with this last AS exam, I won't have any other exams for the rest of the year.**

* * *

Looking down at the city of Garnet Star was something he had taken a liking to recently. From the outside, where he looked out of was a massive floating castle which looked very ancient and for unknown reasons, was surrounded by a massive halo. The castle itself looked dark and ominous, but appeared to be completely invisible from the outside.

The identity of the person watching them was obscured by armor. From head to toe, he wore full-body armor as dark as the abyss which shone in the sunlight. Adorned around the armor was a crimson cape which flowed down to his boots. In one hand, he held a massive sword which had a heavenly feel to it, being a radiant silver colour and was six foot long, a size which was about equal to the knight wielding it.**  
**

"So you are still being paranoid, looking to eliminate any threats?" A soft voice spoke. "You are a Chaos Duelist, Black Knight, and a Chaos Duelist should not be too distracted by trivial things, especially a Chaos Duelist with a great calibur such as you and I." The voice continued.

"Yuma Tsukumo had long since left Heartland, is not in Garnet Star, and is exploring all over the world now. While I could end his life in a duel, or by force, I still consider him someone not to underestimate." Black Knight spoke with a muffled voice, mainly because of his heavy armor.

"Yes, though it has been ten years since he defeated the Barian Lords and their Barian God, and left to explore the world like his father, Kazuma Tsukumo did before. Currently, I doubt he would even be aware of our existence." The voice responded.

"A hero inspires those without power to become strong...and if that happens, we could have a potential threat on our hands who might end up being equal or greater than Yuma. Heroes are born from despair and witnessing trauma inflicted to loved ones, before rising up to defeat those like us who would oppose them." Black Knight explained.

Someone walked from out of the shadows to reveal themself before the knight. It was the very same person who was just talking to him. It was a woman who stood at a fairly tall height, and she had long black hair which was waist-length and curled, and looked at the leader with her emerald eyes. She wore a white cloak and underneath this, was a white skin-tight riding-suit which highlighted her chest and wore black knee-high boots. Her lips were adorned by her blood-red lipstick.

"There are six of us after all. Me and you, in addition to the other four. We are strong enough to overcome anyone who oppose us." She stated. She was very confident that the six of them would be able to carry out their plan.

"We shall see in time, Orochi. For now, we wait..." Black Knight said calmly, planting the silver blade into the ground as it was surrounded by a blue and red aura.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, it was a bright monday morning in Garnet Star. People shuffled across the pavement and roads, making their way to work or school. In the case of one particular boy, he was desperately running along as fast as he could to get to his destination. Tatsuya Magure was his name. His shoulder-length hair was dark-brown and spiky, jetting out from all sides and had light-brown eyes. He wore a school uniform, indicating he was of school age. The uniform consisted of a black blazer with a white undershirt, red necktie, black trousers, and black shoes. Arriving at where he wanted, he stopped in his tracks and looked at the building.

Before Tatsuya was a massive building which could easily be mistaken for a palace, if it were not for the fact there was a sign on the side which read 'Sirius Academia of Dueling'. Smirking, he ran on inside the building.

After wandering around for a few seconds, he finally found what he was looking for: his friends. He burst into the room, looking a bit worried.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Tatsuya exclaimed. The other three looked at Tatsuya in unison, a smile forming on their faces. Daichi Saito, Kenta Takeda, and Madoka Kouki were Tatsuya's friends for as long as he could remember. Daichi was a boy who stood at an average size and while he did not look weak, gave off that vibe. He kept his dark-blue hair tied up in a ponytail which touched his back and through his round glasses, you could see light-blue eyes peering out of them.

Kenta was the opposite. He was the tallest of the group, and rather muscular. He had short, spiky black hair which didn't go below the bottom of his ears, and had dark eyes. He also had a scar across his left cheek.

Madoka, the only girl in the group, was almost the height of Kenta. She was a tall girl with long, shoulder-length red hair and blood-coloured eyes. She wore the same attire as the boys. She showed no signs of passiveness or hesitation in her actions.

"Actually you are on time for once. We've only been here for about a minute or so before you got here. We are early, like REALLY early. I thought we would get some duels in before school officially started." Madoka explained the situation to him.

"Amazing, I can't wait to duel you all." Tatsuya stated. Back in their last school, they didn't really have decks or have much time to duel.

"You have a deck?" Kenta asked curiously. He looked seriously surprised that Tatsuya, considering his financial situation, would be able to make a deck of cards, but some things have changed in the weeks they were away.

"I have learned how to duel for like the past six weeks, and even threw a deck together. A deck of awesome Dragon-type monsters." Tatsuya explained while trying his very hardest not to jump for joy. He hadn't dueled many people yet

"I-I thought I was the only one here in this building. I figured that I was wrong." A voice said.

The heads of the group turned to see a boy wearing the same school uniform as them. In terms of stature, he matched that of Tatsuya or Daichi. Before them stood a boy with long, straight blond hair which came halfway down his back, and had green eyes. He appeared to give off an air of intellect, one which rivalled Daichi's.

"Satoru?!" Daichi said, as if he was asking whether the boy was 'Satoru'. He almost yelled it, contrary to how he usually is outside of duels, mainly out of excitement.

"Do you know me?" The boy identified as Satoru asked.

"Know you? basically every duelist knows you!" Kenta exclaimed, feeling as if he was stating the obvious.

"Who is he?" Tatsuya asked. Everyone, with the exception of Tatsuya and Satoru looked completely shocked. Tatsuya just smiled back at them, genuinely unaware of who Satoru was.

"Tatsuya, this guy is Satoru Miyamoto. He was one of the better Pro Duelists and was the former King of Games." Daichi explained. Being what one would consider a bit nerdy, he knew a lot about duelists and was rather bright.

"A Pro Duelist?! Here!? Oh my, this is AWESOME!" Tatsuya exclaimed. He felt like a teenage girl seeing a celebrity for the first time, feeling on top of the world during that moment, that almost nothing could be greater than it.

"I was a Professional Duelist, emphasis on the word 'was' as it is past tense. Now, I have retired so that I can have a normal life." Satoru explained.

"I see." Daichi analysed. He knew that Satoru had retired, but nobody ever knew why. "Well I am Daichi" He introduced, pointing to himself, "This is Kenta and Madoka." He continued, gesturing towards Kenta and Madoka as he was introducing them.

"And the one who might have overreacted a tad too much is Tatsuya." He finished off, looking at Tatsuya who couldn't help but smile awkwardly. He felt stupid for not knowing who Satoru was.

"Pleased to meet you all." Satoru introduced. He said nothing afterwards, thinking about his words. Finally, he spoke up. "So since we are rather early, I propose something which I hope does not alarm you." He continued.

"What would that be?" Madoka asked curiously.

"It has been a while since I have had a serious duel with someone...but it has been even longer since I have dueled seriously against a regular duelist. My opponent...that will be you, Daichi."Satoru explained, pointing towards Daichi.

"M-Me dueling a Pro Duelist!? I never thought I'd live to experience that." Daichi looked incredibly surprised that he would be dueling one who was once a Professional Duelist.

"You flatter me, but I am no different to you. We are duelists after all, so do not treat me any differently to another opponent." Satoru told him.

"Okay, Satoru. I'll give you the best I can give you." Daichi responded.

"D-Pad – set!" He exclaimed. "D-Gazer – set!"

**AR Vision Link Established!**

"Duel!" Daichi and Satoru shouted in unison.

******Daichi (4000) – Satoru (4000)**

"I will start this duel." Satoru declared, drawing his sixth card. "And I shall call Bujin Yamato to my field." A gray humanoid figure surrounded by the light from its body and gave off a strong radiance. **(LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Effect/4/1800/200)**

"I thought you used a Machine deck." Daichi noted. He was aware that Satoru used a Machine deck, so for him to not be using one appeared odd.

"I found this Bujin deck to less...cut-throat than my Machine deck. Now I will set two cards and end my turn." Satoru finished, both set cards materializing onto the field. "Once per turn, during my end phase, Yamato can add a Bujin monster from my deck into my hand, and then I can discard one card." He finished, adding a Bujin card to his hand and then discarding another one.

**Satoru's hand: 3**

"Now its my move, draw!" Daichi exclaimed. _"These Bujin monsters...I know enough to know that there isn't much they can do alone. I have to stop him from summoning Susanowo and fast." _He thought, trying to figure out how to beat Satoru.

"I activate my Madolche Chateau Field Spell." The surroundings shifted to a world of candy and sweets with a majestic castle behind Daichi, followed by a rainbow flying overhead in the sky.

"Madolche monsters...that means all Madolche monsters gain 500 attack and defence points, and any Madolche monsters returned to the deck by their effects are added to your hand instead. Quite the innovative way to maintain a large hand, but will it work?" Satoru said, partly explaining the effect of Madolche Chateau.

"I activate another Spell Card Madolche Ticket. Now when a Madolche monster returns to my deck or hand from the graveyard via that monsters effects, I can add another Madolche monster from my deck to my hand. Then I summon Madolche Chouxvalier." To Daichi's side came a warrior riding on top of a white pony, armed with a candy-cane as its blade-like weapon. **(EARTH/Warrior/Effect/4/1700/1200)**

"Madolche Chateau powers up my monster by 500 points, and then I will equip the Equip Spell Madolche Blade." Daichi said, repeating the fact that his monster had grown stronger **(2200/1700)**. Chouxvalier's candy-cane transformed into a shiny metal blade. "...And now I'll have it attack Buijin Yamato!" Daichi continued as the warrior's pony rode closer to Yamato, allowing Chouxvalier enough range to slash down Yamato in two blows.

******Daichi (4000) – Satoru (3600)**

"Do not get too confident. When you deal damage to me, I will hurl it back. I activate my Trap Card, Flat Level 4." Satoru said and one of his set cards flipped over.

"Flat Level 4, when a monster I control is destroyed by battle, allows us both to summon a Level 4 monster from our decks. I choose Bujingi Turtle in attack mode." Satoru explained and a bright light from the trap summoned a turtle eminating light from its body. It had what looked like a mirror on the top of its shell and some silver armor on various parts of the body. **(LIGHT/Beast/Effect/4/1700/1200)**

"If its a Level 4, then I'm going for Madolche Messengelato." Daichi said. A young man with short blue hair carrying a green bag of letters, dressed a dark-red formal suit. **(EARTH/Warrior/Effect/4/1600/1000)**

"Why would Satoru summon that turtle when it now has less attack points than Daichi's monster? Now he will just lose a second monster to the Madolche." Tatsuya thought. He would have thought about it more, but then he remembered Satoru's other set card.

"Messengelato has 2100 attack points, making it stronger than your monster now. Go and attack Bujingi Turtle!" Daichi said as Messengelato charged towards Turtle. **(EARTH/Warrior/Effect/4/1600/1000)**

"You appear to have overlooked my other card...how predicatable. I activate my Trap Card, Overworked." Satoru said, the set card flipping up straight afterwards.

"Overworked? What does that do?" Tatsuya asked.

"Crap, this is bad! Daichi is screwed because of that card." Kenta exclaimed, knowing full well what Overworked would be able to do.

"Overworked destroys all monsters whose attack points are higher than their original attack points, making for a great counter against decks with Field Spells in them. Madolche Chateau worked against you here, so those monsters leave the field." Satoru explained. Purple lightning shot out of the card and blasted both Madolche monsters, destroying them in the process.

"Don't forget about Madolche Ticket. With that card, both Chouxvalier and Messengelato are returned to my hand instead of going to the deck." Daichi explained, placing the two monsters in his hand, "And since Madolche monsters were added to my hand via their own effects, I can search out another Madolche monster from my deck and add it to my hand, like Madolche Puddingcess." He continued, adding a third Madolche to his hand.

"Daichi used his normal summon on Chouxvalier, and now he can't summon anything." Tatsuya noted as Daichi's monster zone was now empty.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Daichi sadly said. In the end, he was left with no monsters while Satoru had Turtle and could normal summon on his turn to have two monsters.

**Daichi's hand: 4**

_"I've managed to get him to use both of his set cards, and now I'll try and think of a way to win. All I have to do is hope he gets a lacklustre draw." _The blue-haired boy thought as he waited for Satoru to make a move.

"Daichi, do not expect mercy. I will pick up where my Overworked Trap Card left off." Satoru began, drawing his next card. Seeing it, he was indifferent at this point. "I summon another Bujin Yamato." Another Yamato appeared, basically replacing the previous one. Daichi looked up and realised that both monsters had a decent amount of attack points. **(LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Effect/4/1800/200)**

"Your field is open, and you cannot defend yourself. Yamato, attack Daichi directly." Satoru stated, Yamato zooming across the air.

"He's not Xyz Summoning!?" Madoka exclaimed in shock.

"You should have kept your eyes on my trap, otherwise you aren't going to lose your Yamato. I activate Dimensional Prison and now Yamato is done for. I'll take 1700 from your other monster, but at least you won't summon Susanowo." Daichi said, flipping over his Trap Card which created a black hole which was about to suck in Yamato.

"Correction. I will deal 3500 damage to you. From the graveyard, I activate the effect of Bujingi Turtle. When a Bujin monster is targeted by battle or effect, I can banish Turtle He from the graveyard and negate that battle or effect. Dimensional Prison failed, so continue the onslaught." Satoru explained. Somehow, the black hole vanished and Dimensional Prison was sent to the graveyard without affecting Yamato. The 1800 attack point Bujin swung its fist across Daichi's face.

******Daichi (2200) – Satoru (3600)**

"Next comes the Turtle which resides on my field. Now attack Daichi directly." Satoru continued and Turtle shot a golden beam of light from its mirror on its shell.

**************Daichi (500) – Satoru** **(3600) **

"That was 3500 damage from a single turn! That life point difference is just too much!" Kenta exclaimed. With a 3100 difference between life points, he believed that there was little to no chance of Daichi recovering.

"I told you I will throw the damage back at you, and I have done that almost tenfold. Level 4 Bujin Yamato and Bujingi Turtle, overlay! I will create an Overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Deity of the Divine World, Bujintei Susanowo!" Satoru chanted. A shining beast-like warrior appeared wielding two swords, was covered in dark-red armor which shielded the arms, legs, chest and the top part of its head, and appeared to have wings made of lightning on its back. **(LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect/4/2400/1600)**

"So this is the ace monster of the deck...Susanowo. I've only heard of its existance, but never actually seen the card." Daichi said.

"Correct. Susanowo, along with the other Bujin monsters are fairly new. Now I use the effect of Susanowo so by detaching one Xyz Material, I can add a Bujin monster from my deck to my hand and I choose my Bujingi Crane which is added to my hand. I now end my turn." Satoru explained, looking at the current field which was controlled by his monster.

**Satoru's hand: 4**

"Why didn't you just summon Susanowo first and attack with it instead? You could have won the duel that way by using that Crane to double its power to 4800 attack points." Madoka pointed out.

"You are right, but I do not need to take my opponent seriously. I want a challenge, not a curbstomp battle in my favor so unless my opponent has proven otherwise, I do not have to take every opponent seriously." Satoru explained.

"This ain't over, not by a long shot. My turn, draw!" Daichi said, trying to feel more confident in this situation. "I'll make you take me seriously when I activate my Double Summon Spell Card, and I am sure you know what it does. Now I can normal summon twice this turn, so I will summon both Madolche Chouxvalier from my hand."Now two of the Chouxvalier rode onto the field ontop their signature white ponies, armed with their candy-canes. **(EARTH/Warrior/Effect/4/1700/1200)**

_"Two Level 4 monsters...Daichi might be able to come back from this."_ Tatsuya thought.

"Both of my Level 4 Madolche Chouxvalier, overlay! I will create an Overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Her royal highness, Madolche Queen Tiaramisu!" **(EARTH/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/4/2200/2100)**

"Is that supposed to be a threatning card?" Satoru questioned. He did not look intimidated by Tiaramisu at all.

"Once per turn, by detaching an Xyz Material from Tiaramisu, I can return up to two Madolche cards in my graveyard to my hand but with Madolche Ticket, they are added to my hand instead. Then for each returned card, I can return a card you control to the hand." Daichi explained and Madolche Queen Tiaramisu's staff began to flow.

"How can Susanowo return to the hand if it is an Xyz Monster? They can't go to the hand." Tatsuya asked, as he was confused over the fact Susanowo can be removed from the field that way since its an Xyz.

"Precisely. Any extra deck monster which would be returned to the hand or deck is returned to the extra deck. Chocolate Wave Repel!" Daichi explained. A stream of melted chocolate flowed towards Susanowo who was helpless to dodge it and was pushed back into Satoru's extra deck.

"This is what happens when you don't take me seriously! Now Tiaramisu, attack Satoru directly with Luxury Spell Shockwave!" Daichi exclaimed and a powerful shockwave was launched from Tiaramisu's staff.

**************Daichi (500) – Satoru** **(900)**

"Now I'll just equip the Madolche Blade I returned straight onto Tiaramisu." Daichi continued and now his Madolche Queen wielded a blade. "I will just end my turn at that." Daichi finished, sighing with relief.**  
**

**Daichi's hand: 2**

"Nice one Daichi! Now his ace is out of the way!" Madoka exclaimed as she watched from the side with the others.

"Not to mention they are getting closer to equal in terms of life points." Tatsuya added on.

"You got me to below 1000 life points, not bad, but not good enough to win." Satoru declared, beginning his turn. "I will activate Bujincarnation. With this card, since I have no monsters out and you do, I can select a Bujin from my graveyard and a Bujin from my banished zone and special summon them. So that means I get back Bujingi Turtle from the banished zone and Bujin Yamato from my graveyard." He continued. The ground broke open and from the grave came Yamato and Turtle in mint condition, looking as powerful as usual though it was clear they wouldn't be around for long. **(LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Effect/4/1800/200); ****(LIGHT/Beast/Effect/4/1700/1200)**

"Level 4 Bujin Yamato and Bujingi Turtle, overlay! I will create an Overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Deity of the Divine World, Bujintei Susanowo!" Satoru chanted. The radiant Xyz monster took to the field, armed with both of its blades as sharp as before and its electrical-wings began to glow brightly. **(LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect/4/2400/1600)**

_"Even after all that, he still got Susanowo back out..."_ Kenta thought.

"You have done well, Daichi, but I will put an end to this. Madolche Blade can only perform that secondary effect during your turn, not mine. It cannot be used that way if it is equipped to your monster and not in the graveyard. Now I will have Susanowo attack Tiramisu now with Heavenly Destruction Blade. By discarding Bujingi Crane, I can double the power of Susanowo to 4800." **(4800/1600)**

**************Daichi (0) – Satoru** **(900) - Winner: Satoru**

The room was unnaturally silent considering the way the duel turned out. While the AR Vision deactivated and the observers removed their D-Gazer's, Daichi realised that he fought a Pro Duelist, even if he did get defeated. The bespectacled boy was expressive and happy that he got to duel Satoru, and the fact that Daichi lost did not matter much since he was happy. As the blond-haired boy was removing his own D-Gazer, Tatsuya approached him.

"That was so cool! The way it looked like Daichi was winning, then you were winning, then Daichi was winning, then you won! Dueling can be amazing and so unpredictable!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"I suppose so." Satoru said, uncertain as how to deal with Tatsuya's enthusiasm.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to duel me." Tatsuya began. "I know I probably am not exactly that bright academically and in duels, but I believe that only by dueling strong opponents can I get stronger. So Satoru, what do you say?" He continued with the same zeal he had from the beginning.

The blond was flustered, his cheeks a bright red shade. "Ta-Tatsuya, I...I am a duelist, and so are you. Just because I was a Professional Duelist does not mean I would turn you down. I would gladly accept, but not right this second of course." He said, his cheeks slowly losing the blush.

"It will not be long before this school day officially starts, and we will not have enough time. Tatsuya, after school, please meet me at the Nova Square. If need be, you will have the rest of the school day to formulate a strategy with the help of your other friends." Satoru explained.

Tatsuya's eyes appeared brighter when Satoru said that, relieved that he would get to duel him. "With that said, I wish you the best of luck." Satoru continued, before leaving the group.

* * *

**Made-up, non-existant card(s):**

Madolche Blade  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a "Madolche" monster you control. When a level 4 or lower "Madolche" monster equipped with this card would be destroyed by battle, you can send this card to your graveyard instead and if you do, draw 1 card. When a "Madolche" Xyz monster equipped with this card destroys an Xyz Monster your opponent controls by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK or DEF.

* * *

**And that's it. The first chapter of a rebooted story. The main 5 characters will be fleshed out over time, some need more fleshing out than others since some have more plot-relevant backstories. The Chaos Duelists are basically the same as they were in DotE, with some exceptions which you'll probably figure out over the course of the story. The Bujin monsters DO exist, Yugioh wikia is your friend. Any cards which I made up (mostly will be the Chaos Duelists cards thought) will have their name, types, and effect explained like Madolche Blade is above. ****And of course, it wouldn't be complete without the typical chapter summaries:**

Title of next chapter: Tatsuya VS Satoru! The Celeste Dragons!  
Summary: Tatsuya, having altered his deck slightly, faces off against Satoru at the Dueling Square! One by one, Tatsuya's Dragons are slayed by Satoru's Bujintei Susanowo. While Tatsuya managed to get Satoru to duel him with a bit more seriousness, he was soon backed into a corner by Susanowo which was powered up to 3200 attack points. As Tatsuya Xyz Summons his "Celeste Dragon - Fortuna", the Black Knight's course of action is...


	2. Tatsuya VS Satoru! The Celeste Dragons!

"Hmmm..." came the hum of Tatsuya, who had a few cards laid out on the table of the empty class. He was surrounded by Daichi, Kenta, and Madoka, who offered their asisstance now and then. They seemed to have been thinking this out for a few minutes already.

"Thinking hard, huh?" Kenta asked. "If Satoru was serious, he would have steamrolled Daichi flat with 3600 life points remaining. I know ya' want to fight your own battles, but this isn't exactly an easy battle."

"I know." Tatsuya simply responded.

"You have to figure out the opponent's strategy and with that, you could have a shot at winning whether Satoru is serious or not." Kenta added on.

"Those Bujin monsters are all LIGHT monsters, some being Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged-Beast. They have decent attack points for Level 4 monsters and can be banished from the graveyard, or discarded from the hand to support each other in battles." Daichi explained.

"Defeating an archetype deck is tougher than beating any other deck, as the archetype is designed to complement the other cards. Thought aside from Crane raising Yamato or Susanowo to 3600 and 4800 attack respectively, Susanowo is the main powerhouse of that archetype." Madoka continued.

"So you're saying if I can just get rid of Susanowo by destroying it, I should be able to win?" Tatsuya asked.

"The likelihood of victory should be much higher, but so long as you get rid of Susanowo, its smooth sailing from that point on. With as many beatsticks as you have, I am sure you could do that unless something crops up." Madoka explained.

"Power alone will not be enough, that is for sure. I may not be as good as Daichi or Madoka, or even Satoru, but I know full well that having a bunch of big monsters means squat if the opponent can just destroy them with card effects." Kenta explained. Tatsuya never once thought about this, that Satoru would use card effects to destroy his beatsticks.

"Right now, he is probably thinking up some strategy to use in this duel too..." Tatsuya said, resting his hands on the back of his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Satoru rested his right hand on his cheek as he sat at a table outside with a bored expression. He wasn't one for being social so he steered clear of the games such as football and baseball, in addition to various duels he witnessed.

At the table sat a girl who looked about a year or two older than he did. She had this dirty blonde hair which was straight and shoulder-length with purple eyes. Like the other girls, sans Madoka, she wore a skirt in addition to the standard uniform. Despite looking like a typical not-so intelligent cheerleader in everyway, the look on her face right now was anything but dumb.

The two were playing a game of chess, the one thing which the girl believed she stood a respectable chance at. As that game progressed, she was quickly proven wrong. Evidently, Satoru had only lost four of his pawns and a single knight whereas the girl lost everything except for her king and one of her bishops. His white queen moved straight down the path, taking the girl's bishop which resided on that square. "I believe that is checkmate, Estelle."

Realising defeat, she sighed. "You win Satoru...again." Estelle said begrudgingly, referring to the previous two times that he he beat her.

"I suppose Duel Monsters is your forte rather than a game of chess. If so, why challenge me to something you yourself was not strong at?" Satoru asked her.

"I thought it wasn't your forte either." Estelle admitted.

Deciding to change the topic at hand, Estelle spoke up. "I hear you're going to be dueling that slacker, Tatsuya." She stated, desperately trying to hold back her laughter.

"So what if I am dueling Tatsuya?" Satoru questioned her.

"He has the lowest grades in every single subject but P.E. which he is the best at. I can't believe you are dueling such a dimwited person. I just cannot see why you would give that idiotic boy the time of day." Estelle commented. While she believed she was right and felt she was just in what she said, Satoru looked at her with shame.

"It is because his grades are not so good that I want to duel him." Satoru answered.

"Can you explain?" Estelle began to asked. "I don't follow how you can want to duel someone BECAUSE of their bad grades. That's the first I've ever heard such an outlandish statement. Grades are a symbol of intelligence, and dueling is an intellectual game so therefore, one like Tatsuya who is not intelligent cannot excel at dueling like you and I!" She yelled her explanation at him.

"I envy people like Tatsuya because those people are normal people. People like Tatsuya are not born into wealth, or vastly intelligent, or sheltered and I like that. I suppose you would not understand such a thing, coming from where you do...just like me." Satoru explained. He stood up and took his black bag and left the girl sitting alone at the table, much to her disappointment.

_"What is his problem!? What sane human being would treat someone who is intellectually and economically inferior to themselves as an equal? I...I cannot understand it!" _Estelle thought to herself. She had a tendancy to overreact when she did not get her way with guys she considered equal to herself. She would take even a simple thing and make it into a big deal, overthinking and presuming things about people based on little to no actual facts.

_"Damn it! For once I meet a guy who actually respects me as an equal, likes most of the things that I do, and is nice, and he has to be so attached to other people that are so different! How could a guy not possibly be interested in a girl who is so similar to him, so equal to him...so sexy as myself! I knew it was too good to be true...one of the few good boys left and he has to be uninterested in me." _Estelle continued in her head which was a mix of anger and sadness. Depending on the day, calling her smug would be a massive understatement.

Later on that day, the sky was still bright thought notably darker than it was earlier on. Tatsuya waited by the Nova Square along with Kenta, Daichi, and Madoka. The Nova Square was a common-place for duels to take place between kids, and was located right outside a massive department store. Tatsuya's eyes lit up like a child opening a christmas present when he saw Satoru approaching the group.

"Sorry I was late." Satoru said. He had noticed they were all there before him, so he believed he kept them waiting.

"Nah, you were right on-time Satoru." Tatsuya responded with a smile. He couldn't wait to duel Satoru, or any Professional Duelist for that matter.

"That is good. Well, shall we start?" Satoru asked, raising his D-Pad to activate it. It opened up and formed the shape which either resembled a shield or a dragon's wing, depending on the eyes of the beholder. Its overall colour scheme was a shiny black colour but also had a golden trimming around the outside.

"Of course!" Tatsuya responded loudly.

"D-Pad – set!" He exclaimed. "D-Gazer – set!"

**AR Vision Link Established!**

"Duel!" Tatsuya and Satoru shouted in unison.

**Tatsuya (4000) – Satoru (4000)**

"I'll go first!" Tatsuya began, drawing another card. "I'll set a monster in defence mode, and then I'll activate the Field Spell Dragon Ravine!" Tatsuya added. The sky turned orange and suddenly they were standing above a canyon.

"Once per turn, by discarding one Dragon-type monster from my hand, I can use Dragon Ravine to send one from my deck to the graveyard. So I'll get rid of the Prime Material Dragon in my hand in order to put the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my deck to the graveyard." Tatsuya explained, discarding the card from his hand and now a card from his deck was sent to the graveyard.

"Then I'll activate Monster Reborn so I can revive my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in attack mode!" He continued. Now a massive dragon glowing in a dark aura appeared. Its eyes shone with a crimson-red colour as it expanded its wings and roared.** (DARK/Dragon/Effect/10/2800/2400)**

_"Interesting...so he can use strategy afterall."_ Satoru thought.

"Then I will use the effect Red-Eyes! Once per turn, he can special summon a Dragon-type monster from my hand or graveyard and I choose the Prime Material Dragon I just discarded, some come on back!" A powerful burst of light appeared, followed by a big golden dragon with six wings and a sharp, jagged appearance. **(LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/6/2400/2000)**

"Good one! Now you have two big monsters which will be tough for him to get over." Kenta exclaimed.

"And Prime Material Dragon turn effect damage against you into life point recovery!" Madoka added.

"I'll set two cards face down and call it a turn." Tatsuya finished, now looking up at the two Dragons he had on his field.

**Tatsuya's hand: 0**

"My turn now." Satoru said. Looking at his hand, he did not notice anything outstanding, that was until he remembered Tatsuya had two powerhouse monsters on his field. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and I will use it to destroy your set card on my left." Satoru continued. A typhoon was summoned from the Spell Card which targeted the set card and destroyed it completely.

"Then I activate Card of Variation so I will draw two cards and then discard one, and now I normal summon Bujingi Turtle in attack mode." Satoru continued. Turtle was covered in silver armor for the most part, and had a mirror on the top of its shell. **(LIGHT/Beast/Effect/4/1700/1200)**

"Tatsuya, you are not the only one who can revive the dead. I activate Monster Reborn and I use it to revive the Bujin Mikazuchi I just discarded." He continued again. Now a humanoid being covered in light and electricity appeared, resembling something that would came from the Astral World to some extent. Its main colours were blue and a shade of gold. **(LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Effect/4/1900/1500)**

_"Here it comes!"_ Kenta thought.

"Level 4 Bujingi Turtle and Bujin Mikazuchi, overlay! I will create an Overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Deity of the Divine World, Bujintei Susanowo!" Satoru chanted. A shining warrior appeared wielding two swords, was covered in dark-red armor which shielded the arms, legs, chest and the top part of its head, and appeared to have wings made of lightning on its back. **(LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect/4/2400/1600)**

"No need to worry, since it still has equal to less power than either of my monsters." Tatsuya said to himself.

"The effect of Susanowo activates! By removing one Xyz Material from it, I send Bujin Yamato from my deck to my hand. Now Susanowo wages battle against the set monster! Heavenly Destruction Blade!" Satoru continued. Susanowo flew straight at the set card, flipping over to reveal a white dog which was Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, which tried to put up an aggressive front but knew it wouldn't last long. **(LIGHT/Beast/Effect/2/200/100)**

"I take no damage since my monster was in defence mode and now I'll use Ryko's effect to wipe out your Susanowo, and then I get to mill three of my own cards!" Tatsuya said. As the clear light from Ryko's card shot at Susanowo, it was soon neutralized and then Ryko disappeared without milling Tatsuya's cards.

"Did you forget about Turtle? I detached it to use the effect of Susanowo and now by banishing it from the graveyard, Ryko's effect is cancelled out because it targeted my Bujin monster." Satoru reminded him.

"No matter. Now you can't use it again." Tatsuya stated, refering to the Turtle which was now banished from Satoru's graveyard.

"I will eventually. Susanowo will now attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon with its second attack." Satoru responded, ordering Susanowo to attack again and it did so.

"Second attack!?" Tatsuya exclaimed in shock. Monsters which could attack more than once were not something he was used to. He saw no Spell or Trap Card activated which would grant Susanowo a second attack, nor did Susanowo detach an Xyz Material to use the effect.

"Indeed." Satoru began. "Susanowo has the inate power to attack every monster the opponent controls once each, even if it has no Xyz Materials. Furthermore Tatsuya, I discard Bujingi Crane to double the attack points of Susanowo to 4800. Heavenly Destruction Blade Deux!" He went onto explain and Susanowo charged at the Dragon-type monster, impaling it with both blades which obliterated it with overwhelming light.

**Tatsuya (2000) – Satoru (4000)**

"He just lost half his life points in one blow!" Madoka exclaimed.

"I will set three cards face down and end my turn here." Satoru finished

**Satoru's hand: 0**

_"With three cards set, at least one is going to be a Trap Card. However, I can probably just go on the offensive if I get rid of them." _Tatsuya thought. He looked at Prime Material Dragon and then at Susanowo, realising that he could potentially reverse the duel if he renders Satoru's traps useless.

"I'll activate Card of Sanctity so we draw until we both have six cards." Tatsuya began. With both him and Satoru having no cards in their hand before this, the two of them drew six cards. "And then I'll summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!" Tatsuya said. What appeared on his side of the field was a dragon which was predominately blue with parts of white, and its head was as its name implied, spear-like and very sharp. **(WIND/Dragon/Effect/4/1900/0)**

"Satoru, say goodbye to your Susanowo since I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Prohibition. I declare a card name and that card cannot be used, and I call out Bujingi Crane!" Tatsuya explained and a wooden sign appeared behind Tatsuya's monsters with the words 'Bujingi Crane' enscribed onto it.

"Now if Satoru drew it, he can't use its effect to power up Susanowo." Madoka pointed out, believing that he would reuse Crane from the graveyard or has another copy.

"But I ain't done yet, since I activate my Tyrant's Temper Trap Card! Now by tributing Spear Dragon, my monsters are unaffected by all other Trap Cards...meaning you ain't going to use a Mirror Force or anything of the sort to stop my attacks. Prime Material Dragon! Attack that Bujintei Susanowo with Golden Winds!" Tatsuya continued and the wings of Prime Material Dragon began to glow, followed by powerful winds coming from the wings and the mouth of this Dragon-type monster.

"I chain my Trap Card, Horn of the Phantom Beast! Now a Beast or Beast-Warrior I control is equipped with it and it gains 800 attack points and when it destroys a monster, I get to draw a card." Satoru explained. A horn began to grow on Susanowo head and was coated in flames and light, strengthening Susanowo **(3200/1600) **"This Trap Card affects Susanowo, not your monsters so your Tyrant's Temper was a waste of time. Susanowo, fight back with Heavenly Destruction Blade." The boy reminded Tatsuya of the fact that Tyrant's Temper will not stop Horn of the Phantom Beast. Susanowo, with its newly aquired power from that Trap Card, took its two swords to cut the winds which came from Prime Material Dragon before sinking its blades into the dragon.**  
**

**Tatsuya (1200) – Satoru (4000)**

"Now because I destroyed a monster with Susanowo, I get to draw a card." Satoru reminded, drawing into a seventh card. "Now what? I have destroyed your ace monster, taking out most of your life points already."

"I'll...I'll just set a card and end my turn now." Tatsuya said with a tone of regret as he had now lost 2800 life points with ease.

**Tatsuya's hand: 3**

******Satoru's hand: 6**  


"I will pick up where I left off. It is my turn now." Satoru began his turn, looking over the seven cards in his hand now. "Tatsuya, to win here would be dull so I activate Ojama Trio." He continued. Three Tokens of these rather odd creatures sat on Tatsuya's field in defence position **(LIGHT/Beast/2/0/1000)**

"Hey! What's with the Tokens on my field?" Tatsuya questioned. The Tokens looked up at Tatsuya with a smirk before returning to their original positions.

"Ojama Trio summons three Ojama Tokens to your side of the field in defence mode. You cannot tribute them and because they are Tokens, you cannot Xyz Summon using them. Furthermore, each time one of them is destroyed, you take 300 points of damage." Satoru explained the effects of Ojama Trio fully.

"T-That means I'll take 900 then." Tatsuya realized.

"I see! So that is his plan. He wants to combined Ojama Trio with Horn of the Phantom Beast so he can inflict 300 damage per destroyed Token and then draw a card per Token!" Daichi realized, explaining Satoru's plan to the others.

"He could have easily attacked directly to win the duel but he isn't doing that." Madoka noted.

"So he's just screwing around like before!" Kenta exclaimed. While he was not angry, something about not taking an opponent seriously got to him, and that Satoru should have just went all out.

"Susanowo will attack all three Tokens with Heavenly Destruction Blade!" Satoru exclaimed as Susanowo moved in to slash apart the first Token, causing an explosion.

**Tatsuya (900) – Satoru (4000)**

The second Ojama Token looked terrified as Susanowo advanced closer, destroying it too.

******Tatsuya (600) – Satoru (4000)**

The third Ojama Token realised that it was next to be wiped out as it rose its hands weakly to lessen the blow, though that proved futile.

**********Tatsuya (300) – Satoru (4000)**

Satoru drew an additional three cards, one for each destroyed monster, due to the effect of Horn of the Phantom Beast which was equipped to Susanowo.

"Now I will activate another Mystical Space Typhoon to clear away your Dragon's Ravine." Satoru continued, conjuring a typhoon from the Spell Card which destroyed the scenery. With the Field Spell Card gone, the surroundings returned to normal.

"You had another one of those cards?" Tatsuya asked. He had not expected Satoru to be using two copies of Mystical Space Typhoon.

"Why would I not put at least two Mystical Space Typhoon into any of my decks?" Satoru asked a question which he did not intend to be answered, before continuing with his turn. "Then I set two cards face down and end my turn now." He continued, his hand size returning to just six cards.

******Satoru's hand: 6**

"Tatsuya...Satoru's life points are untouched..." Daichi said slowly, still trying to take in that while Tatsuya was trying his best to put up a fight, Satoru's Susanowo took down everything in its path.

"I draw! And now I activate one of my face downs, Call of the Haunted so that I can revive Spear Dragon in defence mode. Bet you regret not picking this card to destroy with your Mystical Space Typhoon!" Tatsuya began and from the graveyard came the blue Dragon-type monster, Spear Dragon, with its long, spear-like head. **(WIND/Dragon/Effect/4/1900/0)** "Then I will normal summon Axe Dragonute as well." He continued. A black, muscular dragon wielding a big axe with both of it hands appeared. **(DARK/Dragon/Effect/4/2000/1200)**

"Now my Level 4 Spear Dragon and Axe Dragonute, overlay! I will create an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Defy fate and recreate the path towards hope and victory! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Celeste Dragon - Fortuna!" Tatsuya chanted. A white dragon with four wings and several halos surrounding its tail. Floating above its head was a golden halo of celestial radiance. Its eyes opened to reveal dark blue eyes which shortly after being revealed, was followed by the dragon's mighty roar. **(LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/4/2500/2000)**

_"That monster...it has a legendary aura about it. That aura...could it be THOSE group of monsters as that duelist spoke?"_ Satoru thought.

"Celeste Dragon - Fortuna, for you to exist on this world means that fate has decided the ones who will oppose the great evil." Black Knight spoke up, observing the duel from the Chaos Fortress.

"Black Knight...what is this all about with fate and evil and the Celeste Dragons." Orochi asked him. She was unfamilar with the Celeste Dragons and now that the Black Knight thought about it, she knew nothing about the knight personally.

"It appears that my Duel of Destiny has been decided, and the Duelists of Destiny, or at least one of them has been revealed to me. Those Duelists of Destiny are the only ones I consider potential threats, ESPECIALLY the one who wields Fortuna." Black Knight explained with his muffled voice, but it was clear he saw the dragons as potential threats.

_"That legendary aura of the Celeste Dragons truly is magnificent, but now is not the time to confront those children."_ The leader thought to himself.

"Celeste Dragon - Fortuna's effect activates! When it is Special Summoned while I have 1000 or less life points, I get to draw more two cards." Tatsuya explained. Despite drawing two new cards, neither would be able to improve to worsen the situation. "Once per turn, by detaching one Xyz Material from this card, I can increase the attack points of this card by 500 and reduce the attack of your monsters by 1000...Halo Gain!" He continued. All the halos around Fortuna began to turn as white as the heavenly wings of an angel, and the dragon began to glow in a golden aura which was followed by an intimidating roar, weakening Satoru's monster.

**(3000/2000)**

** (22****00/1600)**

"Then I activate my final Spell Card, Xyz Draco Blaze and I'll use it on Fortuna and when it destroys a monster by battle, it will gain 500 attack points and can attack again." Tatsuya continued. Fortuna looked somewhat blood-thirsty after that Spell Card was activated on it. "Alright then Fortuna, attack that Bujintei - Susanowo with Fate's Howling Blast!" He commanded. The dragon absorbed light from all over its body, channelling it into its neck and head before spitting out a pale-blue fireball with golden shimmering light surrounding it.**  
**

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card, Shrink. I can select one monster and the original attack points of the monster are halved and I choose Celeste Dragon - Fortuna, so Fortuna loses 1250 attack points." Satoru countered. Now Fortuna's became half the size it was, shrinking down to the point that Susanowo made the Celeste Dragon look like child. **(1750/2000)**

"A replay cannot occur since the number of monsters remained the same and none of them were replaced." He explained, just to make it sink in that no matter what, Fortuna's attack could not be stopped. "Susanowo, counter with Heavenly Destruction Blade!" He countered. Susanowo, as before, picked up its twin blades and slashed into the dragon, destroying it almost instantly.

**Tatsuya (0) – Satoru** **(4000)**

"Well, that sucked." Tatsuya groaned, deactivating his D-Pad. "I wasn't able to deal damage to you." He remarked.

"I-I, umm, well you did your best so that is what matters to me." Satoru commented, walking over to the group.

"Guess I got a long way before I can measure up to Pro Duelists...but one day, I'll be the King of Duelists!" Tatsuya declared, making a fist and pounded his chest once with it.

"Really?" Satoru asked curiously "You have a goal to occupy you...but Tatsuya, statements mean nothing unless you can follow with actions." The blond continued.

"I get you, but if I put in the time, I could be the King of Duelists not too long from now." Tatsuya responded.

Meanwhile, at the Chaos Fortress, three individuals looked were apparently watching the duel through a mirror. The first being the youngest, looked about the age of Tatsuya and the others, had shoulder-length purple hair with golden eyes. He wore what looked like a crimson and pink jacket with a white buttoned-up shirt, white pants, and black shoes. Around his next was a necklace which held a circle locket.

The second, clearly the oldest, was a tall and slender young man. His white hair was waist-length and lusterous and looked at the other two people with his blue eyes. He wore a longer white trenchcoat which looked formal yet at the same time futuristic, with a blue buttoned-up shirt, white pants, and white shoes. He too wore a necklace which held a locket, though it was shaped like a rectangle or a card.

Finally the third looked to be the middle of the group, having spiky blood-red hair jetting out at all sides and crimson coloured eyes. The young man wore a black long trenchcoat which was plain and simple, a purple buttoned up shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Like the other two, he wore a necklace containing a locket but his was that of a diamond shape.

"So our opposition, or at least one of them, is pathetic." The red-haired young man stated. He looked unimpressed with Tatsuya

"To be fair though, Omoikane, they are not our opposition if they are unaware of our existance, right Twilight." The youngest boy responded.

The eldest of the trio refered to as Twilight remained silent for a while, seriously thinking about something. "That is correct, that boy...Tatsuya Magure, who wields that Celeste Dragon that Black Knight informed Orochi of knows nothing of our existance...he knows nothing."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for!" Omoikane exclaimed enthusastically. "When Black Knight gives the command, we'll crush those Duelists of Destiny without mercy!" He continued, smirking at the thought of being able to overpower and bring down their opposition.

* * *

**Made-up, custom cards:**

Celeste Dragon - Fortuna  
[LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/4/2500/2000]  
2 Level 4 monsters  
When this card is Special Summoned, if your Life Points are lower than 1000, you can draw 2 cards. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card increase the ATK of this card by 500 until the end phase, then permanently decrease the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by 1000.

Xyz Draco Blaze  
Normal Spell Card  
Select 1 Xyz monster you control: When the selected monster destroys an Xyz Monster by battle, it permanently gains 500 ATK and then can attack again during this Battle Phase.

* * *

**Second chapter is finished. The reason Satoru won so easily against Tatsuya was due to the difference in power between them and that Satoru was (mostly) dueling seriously unlike with Daichi. The Chaos Duelists won't start dueling for a while since the first few chapters are mainly to introduce characters and establish them. Satoru, when at full power, is basically the Kaiba of the story**

Title of next chapter: Estelle's Test  
Summary: The day after his duel with Satoru, Tatsuya hears the tales of a third-year student named Toshio who was often called the laziest student. When Tatsuya challenges the young man to a duel, the entire flow of the duel is controlled by Toshio's deck which centers around using Tokens as a strong offense and defence as means to effectively use his Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack!


	3. Estelle's Test

**And as you can see, I am going to do my best to update this one and Sinnoh Road to Victory as efficiently as I know how. I might treat this story as less important since it is easier for me to write duel in Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction than to write a Pokemon battle - especially a full battle with six Pokemon on both sides.**

* * *

"This is so boring." Tatsuya thought, sitting in the middle of a classroom with the rest of his class. He hated maths and felt that maths at high-school level was too hard and dull of a subject for him.

Satoru, while he was actually doing his work and taking notes, clearly had thoughts on his mind other than school. _"I feel a strong presence has arrived on Earth. I cannot express my full knowledge to my new friends, lest they are dragged into this situation by my hands...but the Chaos Duelists will only get stronger with time according to my knowledge." _He thought, jotting down notes related to his schoolwork while keeping his mind focused on his true thoughts.

_"If the Chaos Duelists oppose my friends or even worse, to oppose my brother, then I will have to unveil my true power against them..."_ Satoru thought as he stopped writing.

Almost a half-hour later, the sound of a bell echoed across the building, signalling the end of class. With those words, shuffling of feet was heard as the students picked up their bags and put their books into them, before leaving class. As Estelle left the room and turned around the corner, a voice called out to her.

"Estelle, was it? I think you and I should duel sometime." Tatsuya stated.

"You are the weakest duelist in the school for a fact, grades-wise, so why would I waste my time?" Estelle snapped back at him.

Before anyone else could open their mouth, she continued to speak. "But I do know someone who is a good duelist you can find." She said, piquing Tatsuya's interest.

"And who is that?" He asked her.

"Toshio, a third-year student who is without a doubt the laziest student in this entire school academically...though he is still a powerful duelist and would accept challenges." She explained.

"Tatsuya, Estelle is correct. To duel Estelle now would be one-sided to say the least, but perhaps by defeating Toshio, you will advance your ability to some degree." Satoru added.

"So what you're saying is that all I got to do is defeat this Toshio guy and then when that happens, I will be able to duel Estelle."

"That's right, but that is easier said than done. Toshio spends most of his time by the big oak tree outside. If not, it really isn't hard to find that guy."

"As for you, Satoru..." She continued, placing her hand gently on his cheek. "You are a powerful duelist, attractive as well...I can't wait to duel you soon enough, once I have gotten stronger. But right now, we have classes together."

"You do? But ain't it breaktime?" Kenta asked. What he said was true, it was in-fact a free period but not everyone was on the same timetable.

"The group of about twenty or so students with the highest overall grades have an additional lesson today in order to challenge them...which is why I can't cheer you on in your duel with Toshio now." Daichi explained, saddened that he would be unable to support his friend during this duel.

"Likewise, though I believe you can win, Tatsuya." Satoru added.

"Whatever. Satoru ain't about to blindly worship you, so I'll presume that you have some chance of beating Toshio after all." Estelle admitted. Being on Tatsuya's side despite her disrespect for his ability, felt odd to her. "I ain't much of a cheerer or advice-giver, but don't underestimate him. He may be very bored and lazy but he is a strong duelist...weaker than myself and Satoru, but still stonger than most of the people here." She continued.

"Thanks for the support, Estelle!" Tatsuya piped up.

"Whatever. The sooner you stop being an idiot and improve, the better." She responded. "As for me, I got some time with Satoru! Lets go, Satoru, so that you and I can get onto a more...personal level. Au revoir, you three!" She continued, waving to them as she grabbed Satoru's hand and walked off, somewhat dragging him along.

_"Estelle is more positive than before, especially towards Tatsuya...but what was the catalyst for that to happen so suddenly?"_ Satoru thought as one of his hands was interlocked with Estelle's dominant grip as she took him to class, followed by Daichi who walked behind them.

_"Estelle, you are as domineering as I remember all those years ago..." _Satoru continued to think about Estelle.

Outside by the tree rested Toshio. His dark green hair covered one of his eyes completely and almost covered the other. He wore the same uniform as every other boy at the school and on his arm was a plain gray D-Pad.

"Is that...?" Kenta began to ask. He had never met Toshio, only ever hearing his name and reputation as a duelist who doesn't take much seriously.

"It is him. It is that Toshio guy that Estelle told us about." Madoka added.

Toshio noticed them and stood up straight and when he did, towered Tatsuya, Kenta and Madoka notably, though this was to be expected since he was about three years older than them and in his later teenage years.

"More challengers, huh?" He remarked. "I hear you got flawlessly defeated by Satoru, but I suppose the entire school knows by this point. Word spreads fast here."

"Estelle said you were one of the strongest duelists here, and thats why I want to see just how powerful you are in a duel." Tatsuya stated confidently, trying to ignore the fact he lost to Satoru without inflicting any damage.

"Are you sure you can take him? He ain't going to be easy if Estelle is right." Kenta began to say. Toshio was one of the school's strongest duelists, so for Tatsuya to challenge him felt odd in his mind.

"Estelle said that he was weaker than her or Satoru, so I think I got a shot at this." Tatsuya interrupted.

"She is right on that one. Besides, Tatsuya, I could care less how strong or weak you actually are as a duelist. An opponent is an opponent, and I accept most challenges including this one...but I just hope you don't bore me to sleep." Toshio responded.

"D-Pad – set!" Tatsuya exclaimed. "D-Gazer – set!"

**AR Vision Link Established!**

"Duel!" Tatsuya and Toshio shouted in unison.

**Tatsuya (4000) – Toshio (4000)**

"I can't be bothered to go first, so you can." Toshio stated with a tired look on his face, though that appeared to be his default facial expression.

"Alright then, then I'll start!" Tatsuya exclaimed. Looking at his hand, he did not know what was the best option as he knew nothing about Toshio's deck, but went with his instinct. "I'll set two cards face down and set a monster too. That ends my turn."

**Tatsuya's hand: 3**

"Guess I'm up now, and I will set two cards face down and end my turn." Toshio began his turn quickly and ended it just as fast. Tatsuya, Kenta and Madoka were confused that he didn't summon anything.

**Toshio's hand: 4**

_"This guy...he summoned no monsters to defend himself, so that means one or both of them set cards can defend against Tatsuya's attacks." _Madoka thought as she watched Toshio's turn.

"No monsters, huh? Well I'm just going to have to win on this turn, my move!" Tatsuya said. He did nothing for a few seconds until he thought of an idea to try and defeat Toshio. "I will Flip Summon my Masked Dragon!" He said and the set card flipped over, revealing a white and red dragon which looked to be of about a medium size **(Fire/Dragon/Effect/3/1400/1100)**

"Masked Dragon, attack Toshio directly!" Tatsuya commanded and the white/red dragon started to spit out small fireballs in a rapid succession.

"Have it your way...since I chain both of my set cards and both of them are Reckless Greed. In total, I draw four cards and only skip my next two draw phases." Toshio explained, increasing his current hand-size by four.

**Tatsuya (4000) – Toshio (2600)**

"At this moment, since I took damage and I control no cards, I can special summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness from my hand." Toshio continued and now a warrior in dark armor with a massive sword attached to one of his pieces of armor. **(Dark/Fiend/Effect/7/2700/2500)**

"Then since it was battle damage I took, I can summon an Emissary of Darkness Token with attack and defence equal to the damage." He continued and the Token was covered in armor but it was a lighter shade of purple and held a single, smaller swod in her hand. **(Light/Fairy/Effect/7/1400/1400)**

"Now Tatsuya can't do much more since he already attacked." Madoka stated.

"So that's why you never summoned anything before...then I'll deal with that card next turn. For now, I'll set a monster face down and end my turn." Tatsuya said, finally realising Toshio's intentions.

**Tatsuya's hand: 3**

******Toshio's hand: 7** **  
**

"Reckless Greed is still in effect so I don't draw this turn." Toshio reminded them

******Reckless Greed Turn: 1**

"I will tribute my Emissary of Darkness Token to call forth Fog King." **(Water/Spellcaster/Effect/7/0/0)**

"I can summon Fog King with one tribute should I please." Toshio informed them. "It also gains Attack Points equal to the combined original Attack Points of the tributed monster or monsters, not that it matters since not only does Emissary of Darkness Token have 0 original Attack Points but neither of my two monsters will remain for long." He continued.

"He's got two Level 7 monsters!" Kenta stated.

"Now I will use my Level 7 Gorz the Emissary of Darkness and Fog King to construct the Overlay Network!" Toshio started as both monsters transformed into pale-green balls of light and shot into a dimension hole, creating a miniture explosion. "Xyz Summon! Rain down from the sky, my Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack." He chanted. Out of the galaxy came an gray aircraft with several missles mounted on its wings and was massive in its overall size. Both Xyz Materials floated around its entire body. **(Wind/Machine/Xyz/Effect/7/2600/2200)**

"I ain't scared of that thing." Tatsuya declared, despite having the unfavourable situation in terms of the Attack Points of the monsters on the field.

"Maybe you should be, maybe you shouldn't...I could care less." Toshio responded, yawning as he placed one of his hands over his mouth to cover it while yawning.

Afterwards, he continued his turn as normal. "Dracossack's monster effect activates now. Once per turn, by detaching an Xyz Material, I can summon 2 Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens in attack mode." He explained and one of the Xyz Materials was devoured into the mechanical wings of Dracossack and as a result, spawned two smaller airplane-like monsters which could be considered baby versions of Dracossack. **(Wind/Machine/3/0/0)**

"I-In attack mode?! But they have 0 Attack Points so they won't be doing much." Tatsuya pointed out.

"Not after I activate my Phantom Blitzkrieg Spell Card they won't." Toshio began, activating the card. "This card can only be activated when I control a Xyz Monster. Now by detaching one Xyz Material from that monster, all Tokens I control have their Attack and Defence Points become equal to the Rank of that Xyz Monster times 300." He explained and now the Tokens grew far beyond their original stature. **(2100/2100)**

"Now he has three monsters with over 2000 Attack Points!" Madoka declared. Tatsuya only had one monster and while Tatsuya could use Masked Dragon to shield himself, she knew better than that and knew what Phantom Blitzkrieg could do.

"Furthermore, the two Tokens are able to inflict piercing damage thanks to Phantom Blitzkrieg." Toshio added. "Dracossack, commence the first attack on Masked Dragon with Royal Bombardment." He continued, launching his attack. Dracossack shot six missiles coated in wind from its wings, straight towards Masked Dragon.

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor so now your attacking monster, in this case Dracossack, is gone now!" Tatsuya countered. Silver armor attached itself around Dracossack, covering every part of it sans the wings.

"Dracossack is invincible to battle or card effects whilst I control at least one Token so continue the attack." Toshio responded and just like that, the Sakuretsu Armor that had made its way onto the Xyz Monster had shattered into nothingness while the missles continued their course for Masked Dragon.

"W-What the-!" Tatsuya barely spoke before the attack successfully hit, sending him back a bit due to the Augumented Reality involving the D-Pads and the D-Gazers.

**Tatsuya (2800) – Toshio (2600)**

"Masked Dragon has a special ability. When it is destroyed by battle, I can summon a Dragon-type monster from my deck with 1500 or less Attack Points and I choose another Masked Dragon in mode." Tatsuya explained and another Masked Dragon appeared on the field to replace the fallen one.

"The first Token will attack your Masked Dragon." Toshio said and the Token shot a single missle at this Masked Dragon, unlike the six that Dracossack could unleash.

**Tatsuya (1800) – Toshio (2600)**

"Fine, I'll just use that Masked Dragon to summon out the last one from my deck in attack mode." Tatsuya repeated himself, summoning the last Masked Dragon in his deck.

"Same thing happens when my other Token attacks." Toshio said dully. It was clear he was growing bored of destroying Masked Dragon over and over again.

******Tatsuya (1100) – Toshio (2600)**

"Now the final Masked Dragon is destroyed, I will use its effect to summon Flamvell Guard in defence mode." Tatsuya continued and now a new monster entered the field. The Dragon-type monster shielded itself with its wings and was surrounded by a fiery aura. **(Fire/Dragon/Normal/Tuner/1/100/2000)**

"Have it your way. I will set one card face-down and end my turn with that." Toshio finished. The card materialised onto the field and Dracossack let out a robotic screech for an unexplained reason, if any for that matter.

**Toshio's hand: 4**

"Then its my move!" "Now I'll summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode." **(Light/Dragon/Normal/4/2000/0)**

"Next I activate a Spell Card, Plus Star 123!" He continued and suddenly a stream of rainbows flew out of the card, along with three stars which hovered around Flamvell Guard.

"Plus Star 123 lets me increase the Level of a Level 4 or lower monster by up to 3, so I'll make my Flamvell Guard a Level 4 monster." Tatsuya explained. The three stars were absorbed by Flamvell Guard, making it a Level 4 monster.

"How...unexpected of you." Toshio remarked.

"Now I'll use my Level 4 Flamvell Guard and Alexandrite Dragon to make the Overlay Network!" Tatsuya declared and the two monsters were converted into two bright golden lights which fell into that red portal.

"Xyz Summon! Appear and muster your mystical power, Surging Light Emperor - Apeiros!" Tatsuya chanted. What came out of the portal was surprisingly not a Dragon-type monster, but actually a warrior. Its armor was completely white with a golden and blue trimming along the outsides of it. It wielded two massive swords that were silver, each in a single hand. **(Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/4/2500/2100)**

"That monster...could it be the one?" Orochi said. She was speechless that the monster even existed, let alone that Tatsuya had it.

"Apeieros... it has been long since I heard that name spoken. If Tatsuya has both Fortuna and Apeiros..in due time at least, he will be a threat as well as my ally." Black Knight explained.

"According to Serenes history, 'When the supreme force of celestial light and the supreme force of chaotic darkness merge as one, the power beyond the gods is created' and it so happens that fate has brought order and chaos together." He continued, quoting lore from the history of 'Serenes'.

"What will you do now, Black Knight, sir?" Orochi asked him.

"I will handle them my way...in due time." Black Knight responded.

_"When the three heroes gather, the restoration of peace within this dimension shall come. In order to realise my ultimate goals, I will sacrifice all that I must to achieve such a thing." _The enigmatic knight thought to himself as he continued to observe the duel between Tatsuya and Toshio.

Meanwhile, back with Tatsuya and Toshio's duel...

"Apeiros' monster effect activates! When it is summoned, I can negate the effects of one face-up monster on the field and reduce its Attack Points by 500 and I choose Dracossack. Blinding Punishment!" Tatsuya explained. The twin swords of Apeiros glowed white and shot a beam of light at Dracossack, dulling the colors of that Mecha Phantom Beast in the process. **(2100/2200)**

"Now Dracossack cannot use its effect to prevent its own destruction. And then I will activate Xyz Draco Blaze and use it on Apeiros, so when it destroys an Xyz Monster like Dracossack, it gains 500 more Attack Points and can attack again." Tatsuya continued.

"The Tokens only have their Attack Points become 2100 when the Xyz Monster affected by Phantom Blitzkrieg." Madoka said.

"That means that when Dracossack is destroyed, Toshio takes 500 damage, Apeiros' Attack Points become 3100 and then can attack the 0 Attack Point Tokens." Kenta added.

"Lets go Apeiros, attack Dracossack with Buster Halo Slash!" Tatsuya commanded. Aperios swiftly appeared before Dracossack, taking its twin swords and piercing the armor of the Xyz Monster, destroying it in an instant.

******Tatsuya (1100) – Toshio (2100)**

"Without the selected Xyz Monster, Phantom Blitzkrieg loses its effect and those Tokens lose all their Attack and Defence Points as a result. Then because of Xyz Draco Blaze, Apeiros can attack the Token. Second Buster Halo Slash!" Tatsuya continued and the warrior continued the attack, impaling the smaller aircraft.

**********Tatsuya (1100) – Toshio (0)**

The AR disappeared as the duel had concluded in Tatsuya's favor. Realising this, Tatsuya, in addition to Kenta and Madoka were overjoyed.

"That was a good duel Toshio!" Tatsuya exclaimed, taking off his D-Gazer followed by Toshio doing the same.

"Same. So I imagine Estelle sent you here as a way to test you." Toshio deduced.

"A test?" Tatsuya repeatedly confusedly.

"Estelle may come off as shallow and arrogant on the outside...but she isn't really like that deep down, I should know. Something happened to her to change her outlook on people." Toshio explained.

"So do you know what changed her?" Kenta inquired.

"I don't know her past that well...but I believe Satoru knows the truth, or at least knows her better than me. Something about that kid always made her more mellowed out and happy." Toshio told them.

_"What could Estelle possibly see in him?"_ Madoka wondered to herself. Aside from the three year age difference, Estelle did not look like someone who particularly cared about anyone else's problems.

On the rooftop, Estelle sat watching the duel, though out of sight from everyone else down below. Satoru joined her and approached her. The age gap became incredibly notable now as standing face-to-face, she towered him in terms of height and maturity.

"I underestimated that Tatsuya kid and was...somewhat wrong about him. I ain't sure if Toshio was going all out or not but regardless, Tatsuya did better than I estimated." Estelle admitted. She was wrong about Tatsuya, for beliving he could not defeat Toshio.

"Estelle, may I ask the purpose of the test?" Satoru asked.

"Merely to see Tatsuya was worthy of an opponent." Estelle answered simply.

"Okay then." Satoru responded.

_"That was somewhat a lie. I never tested him to see if he could match me...I tested him so that he could duel an even greater threat than myself. I've never felt this before, but I have a dark feeling that this world, no...this dimension is in danger from some greater power. I just hope that Tatsuya comprehends my true motives." _Estelle thought. Her true motive for having Tatsuya duel Toshio was to test him so that one day, he could defeat this 'greater power' Estelle believes will arrive.

_"Satoru is so similar yet also different from when I remember him. Ten years ago...I still remember our first meeting as if it were yesterday...even the memory of when we last met until now...that was three years ago. He was quite different and still is unlike any boy I've met...I cannot comprehend if that is a good thing or a bad thing." _Estelle continued to reflect on the best.

_"No matter, my emotions, ideals and desires remain frozen for eternity. Satoru, please...what happened to you? Am I really losing you as well?" _Estelle thought. She raised her hand to cover her eyes and turned away from Satoru so that he could not see her wiping her tears.

Aboard the Chaos Fortress, three knights armed from shoulder to toe in armor stood before Twilight. The first knight had armor completely made from dark rubies and a matching sword, shoulder-length crimson hair and equally crimson eyes with a vicious smile.

The second had armor and a sword both made out of sapphire gems, ice colored shoulder-length hair and eyes with a cool and reserved expression.

The final knight had plated armor and longsword exactly like the others except it was made from emeralds, had both shoulder-length hair and eyes which were forest green, and looked uncaring.

Twilight approached them, getting down on one knee and bowing before the trio.

"Lead me however you desire, my lord." Twilight said, showing a subserviant side towards the trio.

"We serve God's Sword. In that regard, we are truly singular." Ruby began.

"Celestial light and the chaotic darkness...both exist within me." Sapphire added.

"The eyes of one sees the vision of three." Emerald stated matter-of-factly.

"Let us go, Twilight, all two of us will deal with the Chosen Ones...NOW is the time I take action!" Ruby declared, taking up his sword. Twilight stood up, now standing taller than the trio.

_"Satoru...how far have you come? I want, no, it is my obligation as your teacher to see where your winds take you."_ Twilight thought. According to him, he and Satoru had a teacher-student bond in the past. _"Now it is time we reunite once more. Soon, you will show me how far your dueling has advanced." _He continued.

* * *

**Surging Light Emperor - Apeiros**  
**(Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/4/2500/2100)**  
**2 Level 4 monsters**  
**When this card is Xyz Summoned, you can select 1 face-up monster and reduce its ATK by 500 and negate its effects while it remains face-up on the field. When one or more cards on the field would be destroyed by a card effect activated by your opponent, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate the activation of that card and destroy it.**

**Phantom Blitzkrieg**  
**Normal Spell Card**  
**Activate only when you control a Xyz Monster; Detach 1 Xyz Material from that Xyz Monster, then all Tokens you control have their ATK and DEF become equal to the Rank of that Xyz Monster x300 while that Xyz Monster is on your side of the field. Also, if that Xyz Monster was a "Mecha Phantom Beast" monster, all Tokens you control can inflict piercing battle damage during the turn this card was activated. You cannot Xyz Summon or Synchro Summon other monsters during the turn this card was activated, except for "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters.**

* * *

**As a recurring note, the knights Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald refer to themselves as a group using "I" rather than "we". Why do they refer to themselves all as one person? Why do they say "all two of us" when there are clearly four people there (trio + Twilight)? Who knows. **

Title of next chapter: Jeweled Chaos! Begin the Dark Game!  
Summary: A few days after Tatsuya's duel with Toshio, Ruby and Sapphire descend to confront the group and explain the meaning behind the Chaos Duelists. When Kenta and Madoka step up to challenge them, they are pushed to their physical limits as the duel becomes a Dark Game. With the combined power of their Synchro Monsters, Ruby and Sapphire proceed to dominate the duel!


	4. Jeweled Chaos! Begin the Dark Game!

"This...this cannot be possible!" A vicious voice bellowed. It was revealed to belong to a person who had short, dark-blue hair and demonic red eyes. He wore a black cloak which only exposed his face, long black shirt, black pants, and metallic black boots. His entire attire was flowing with a red and purple energy which made it appear both enchanted and beyond this world.

"If this information is correct then-" He continued before being cut off.

"Oh, but it is." Another voice spoke.

The blue-haired man turned around and was startled to see his leader. "Black Knight, what are you doing here!" He exclaimed.

"I am HIS manifestation, if you remembered, Zero...I am the body constructed from the eyes of God." Black Knight reminded him.

_"So my initial thoughts were correct."_ Zero thought to himself.

"Zero Mephestophiles...even you, the wicked overlord of Hell itself, would comprehend that our motives differ." Black Knight continued on.

"You may be the leader, but I am the founder. Remember that you need me far more than I need you, especially if you want to return to having your full power...I am the only one who can get you that back." Zero taunted him, reminding the enigmatic knight of the power he wields and the binding pact they made.

"Of course. When the supreme force of celestial light and the supreme force of chaotic darkness merge as one, the power beyond the gods is created...as is the legend of Serenes. Once you carry out my side-mission, my Legendary Eternium Force will be returned to me and will enable me, no...us to begin the Dawn of the Eclipse." Black Knight explained.

Meanwhile, at Sirius Academy of Dueling, it was the end of the day and many of the students were being dismissed. "The time is right." Sapphire said ominously, noticing Tatsuya, Kenta, Daichi, Madoka and Satoru isolated alone as they left together.

"Hey there, Duelists of Destiny!" Ruby declared and then he, Sapphire and Emerald jumped down in front of the group.

"Who are you guys?" Tatsuya asked.

"I am Emerald, they are Ruby and Sapphire. We are the Chaos Duelists." Emerald responded, introducing themselves.

"Chaos Duelist?!" The group, sans Satoru, exclaimed at once. The blonde, due to his time with Twilight, heard the name but never knew what its purpose was.

"We are a group of seven main members which...well, only a complete idiot of an antagonist would dare reveal the plans of his organisation to his opposition...I am not one of those idiotic cartoon villains who lack common sense." Emerald explained to them, refusing to reveal anything regarding the group.

"You are the ones spoken of by the Black Knight." Sapphire added.

_"The Black Knight...is that the name he uses?"_ Satoru thought.

"Ruby, Sapphire, your priority is the Duelist of Fortuna...dispose of Tatsuya." Emerald reminded them.

"If you want to get to Tatsuya, you'll have to go through us!" Kenta interrupted, now moving so that he was in front of Ruby and Sapphire, with Tatsuya and the others behind him.

"That's right. Me and Kenta will defeat you both here." Madoka added, standing by Kenta's side.

"Kenta...Madoka..." Tatsuya muttered. Right now, nobody actually knew the strength of Ruby or Sapphire and were uncertain if they would be able to win or not.

"But you-" Ruby exclaimed but was cut off. He did NOT like the idea of having to duel Kenta and Madoka first, then dueling Tatsuya. Even then, Daichi and Satoru could easily duel them afterwards and did not want them stalling him.

"Let it go, Ruby, Sapphire...crush them in a duel first, then pulverise Tatsuya and defeat him." Emerald ordered.

"As you wish, Emerald." Sapphire commented, bowing his head before his green-armored ally. Ruby said nothing, feeling as if he never needed to show respect to Emerald openly.

"Ruby, Sapphire, I entrust the duel to you." Emerald said as he teleported away, only to reappear sitting ontop of the building behind Ruby and Sapphire as he looked on.

"How did no innocent bystander not see a teleporting person?" Daichi pointed out. Logically, someone would have seen Emerald teleport and they would have seen them teleport here to begin with.

"Because upon that activation, Emerald created an illusion regarding everything within one mile of this place...these average people don't see us three at this point but only see you lot. Only those who are the chosen six duelists, or with other special power beyond the norm, would be unaffected by Emerald's power." Sapphire went onto explain.

"To be short, we are the antagonists, therefore we get special powers beyond the grasp of mere humans!" Ruby declared while Sapphire looked stunned himself.

"Shall we commence, Kenta, Madoka." Sapphire said, not as a question, but as a statement.

"D-Pad – set!" Kenta and Madoka exclaimed. "D-Gazer – set!" Sapphire and Ruby said nothing as they did not use D-Gazers but just looked on with their own eyes, since they were able to see the AR without a D-Gazer or any other device.

**AR Vision Link Established!**

"Duel!" all four duelists declared.

**Kenta (4000) – Madoka (4000) – Ruby (4000) – Sapphire (4000)**

"Higher before the lower, I draw!" Ruby bellowed, looking over his first hand. "I activate the Field Spell, Jeweled Palace of the Ancients!" He continued. Suddenly before them all, a floating palace appeared behind Ruby and Sapphire. It was engraved with various diamonds and gold.

"Next I summon Jeweled Summoner in attack mode." He continuned almost immediately afterwards. A old monk with white robes and a purple magical staff appeared. **(Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/3/500/1800)**

"When this card is normal summoned, by discarding a card from my hand, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Jeweled monster from my deck with its effects negated and it cannot be used as Xyz Material. Get out here, Jeweled Lotus!" Ruby explained and following suit, a small lotus creature with pink petals made out of gems appeared. **(Light/Plant/Tuner/1/100/100)**

"The materials are there already? Someone is impatient to win." Sapphire remarked.

"Who asked you Sapphire!?" Ruby snapped at him.

"Anyway, I will tune my Level 1 Jeweled Lotus and my Level 3 Jeweled Summoner together! From one omnipotent gem, the radiant soul dominates all who stand before me! Synchro Summon! Infernal core of our soul, Jeweled Knight - Blazing Ruby!" Ruby chanted and from the flames was born a knight-like machine, with armor made from the most powerful of rubies and was complemented by the bright red flames. It looked exactly like Ruby, except it lacked a Duel Disk and when summoned, appeared to be a doppelganger of him. **(Fire/Machine/Synchro/Effect/4/2100/1800)**

"H-He just summoned himself to the field...is that even possible?" Daichi asked.

"It is a shame you are so inexperienced and naive...in time you will understand when the Dawn of the Eclipse proceeds." Sapphire responded.

"You humans have yet to experience a TRUE duel of pain and suffering! I set two cards and end the turn here." Ruby declared, concluding his turn at last.

**Ruby's hand: 1**

"Now its my turn. And I will activate Mind Control and with it, I can take control of a monster on the field like your Jeweled Knight - Blazing Ruby!" Madoka began. Blazing Ruby glowed in a golden light an was forced to join Madoka's side of the field.

"Not bad, but you can't attack with it." Ruby reminded the girl.

"I can still do this. I summon Rescue Rabbit in attack mode." Madoka continued and summoned a white and brown rabbit which had a yellow hat on its head and a whistle around its neck. **(Earth/Beast/Effect/4/300/300)**

"I can banish my Rescue Rabbit to call forth two Level 4 or lower Normal monsters with the same name, and I will bring out two Harpie Lady to the field." She explained and Rescue Rabbit disappeared, followed by two harpies which were dressed in seductive attire appeared. **(Wind/Winged-Beast/Normal/4/1300/1400)**

"Next I use my Level 4 Harpie Lady and the Jeweled Knight - Blazing Ruby to construct the Overlay Network!" Madoka declared and the three monsters turned into light-green orbs of light which fell into the Overlay Network portal. "Xyz Summon! Destroy all life, Zephyrthorn the Blood Rose Queen!" **(Wind/Plant/Xyz/Effect/4/2400/1200)**

"Right where I wanted you, since now I activate my Xyz Soul Crush! When the opponent Xyz Summons a Rank 4 or lower monster, I can select one of the Xyz Materials and summon it to my side of the field...then Madoka will take damage equal to half the original Attack Points of the selected Xyz Material! Back to me, Jeweled Knight - Blazing Ruby!" Ruby explained and right afterwards, a massive han made of bones and darkness grabbed Zephyrthorn and tightened its grip as it dealt the damage.

**Kenta (4000) – Madoka (2950) – Ruby (4000) – Sapphire (4000)**

"Madoka!" Kenta called out as the grip of the bone hand grew weaker and the hand disappeared.

"Xyz Soul Crush also detachs every other Xyz Material attached to Zephyrthorn as well." Ruby went onto explain.

"I...I can handle this." Madoka weakly said, managing to stand back up on her feet.

"Really? Jeweled Palace of the Ancients activates its first effect!" Ruby's voice bellowed again.

"When a monster is Xyz Summoned, all duelists take 500 damage. Furthermore, ALL Xyz Monsters lose Attack and Defence Points equal to its Rank x200 while our Field Spell remains in effect." He continued to explain. **(2000/800)**

******Kenta (3500) – Madoka (2450) – Ruby (3500) – Sapphire (3500)**

"When Zephyrthorn is Xyz Summoned, I can inflict 1000 damage to the opponent and I choose you, Ruby." Madoka countered and Zephyrthorn slapped Ruby's amoured body with a spiked tentacle-like tail.

******Kenta (3500) – Madoka (2450) – Ruby (2500) – Sapphire (3500)**

"That all?" Ruby mocked, dusting himself off casually.

"I'll set two cards face down and call it a turn." She continued.

******Madoka's hand: 2**

_"This damage...all of it is real damage to the body...could this be a Psychic Duel? I never imagined I would be in another one like this, not on the recieving end at least...I just hope Kenta will be okay."_ Madoka thought while Sapphire began his turn.

"Around to me, I draw. And I will begin by summoning Jeweled Harmony in defence mode." Sapphire began and a small pixie girl hovered in the air with a star-shaped light behind her. (Light/Fairy/Effect/1/0/600)

"When normal summoned, Jeweled Harmony allows me to special summon a Jeweled monster from my hand like Jeweled Cat." He continued and a cat coated in blue jewels pounced out of Harmony's floating light.

"I now tune Jeweled Harmony with Jeweled Cat! From one omnipotent gem, the radiant soul protects all who stand by me! Synchro Summon! Heartless core of our soul, Jeweled Knight - Frozen Sapphire!" Sapphire chanted and from the icy core, a machine which resembled Blazing Ruby appeared but this one had a colour scheme made from varying shades of blue. **(Water/Machine/Synchro/Effect/4/2100/1800)**

"This is not looking too good." Kenta pointed out.

"Correct since now Jeweled Palace of the Ancients activates its effect! If there are two or more Jeweled Knight Synchro Monsters on the field with different names, the Attack and Defence Points of all of them increase by 1000." Sapphire explained and now Blazing Ruby and Frozen Sapphire began glowing in red and blue aura respectively. **(3100/2800)**

"Now they have 3100 Attack Points each!" Daichi exclaimed, now scared for his friend's safety as the two Chaos Duelists made clear the duel is no ordinary duel.

"A pity I cannot attack yet since not everyone has had their turn. Regardless, I will set two cards and end my turn." Sapphire lamented that he couldn't inflict damage, instead playing defensive and set two cards.

**Sapphire's hand: 2**

"My turn, draw! And I will summon Armored Cybern in defence mode." Kenta began. On his side of the field came a golden and blue machine which was airborne, and had two golden cannons which were producing electricity. **(Wind/Machine/Union/Effect/4/500/2000)**

"Then I activate Machine Duplication on it so now I can summon two more of them from my deck in defence mode." He continued and now two more Armored Cybern appeared to the left and right of the original one.

"Level 4 Armored Cybern, overlay! I'll take all three of my Armored Cybern and use them to construct the Overlay Network!" Kenta called out and the three monsters turned into bright-red orbs of light which were devoured by the portal. "Created by the galactic flames, become the warrior who shatters destiny! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Crimson Imperial Champion!" He chanted and after an explosion from within the portal, a knight appeared which was predominantly red but also was golden and white too. It was armed with a shield and a sword which were both white and red. **(Fire/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/4/2800/2800)**

"You must be foolish to Xyz Summon now! All players take 500 damage upon an Xyz Summon and the Attack and Defence Points of any Xyz Monster is reduced by their level x100!" Ruby exclaimed and now the power of Crimson Imperial Champion was lowered by 400 Attack and Defence Points each. **(2400/2400)**

******Kenta (3000) – Madoka (1950) – Ruby (2000) – Sapphire (3000)**

"Once per turn, by detaching one Xyz Material, I can select one card on the field and its effects are negated while it remains on the field. I choose Jeweled Palace of the Ancients." Kenta activated the effect of his Xyz Monster and then the Jeweled Palace was swallowed by flames which never showed signs of weakness. **(2100/1800)****  
**

"Now those Jeweled Knight's return to their normal power." Tatsuya stated with the Jeweled Knights losing their powerful aura. **(2100/1800)**

"Crimson Imperial Champion, attack Jeweled Knight - Frozen Sapphire! Volcanic Judgment!" Kenta declared and the grip on his monster's blade grew tighter. The knight seemed to teleport towards Frozen Sapphire and slashed it once across the chest before slamming down vertically to destroy it.

**********Kenta (3000) – Madoka (1950) – Ruby (2000) – Sapphire (2300)**

Sapphire smirked. "Just as planned! I activate my Trap Card, Zirconia's Thunder!" Sapphire counterattacked.

"Hey, I thought Zero said-" Ruby was trying to say but was cut off.

"Zirconia's Thunder activates when a Jeweled Knight monster is destroyed by battle. The opponent who destroyed it takes damage equal to the attacking monster's Original Attack Points." Sapphire explained the effect of his Trap Card and as a result, Crimson Imperial Champion turned around and slashed Kenta directly, sending him flying across the ground.

**********Kenta (200) – Madoka (1950) – Ruby (2000) – Sapphire (2700)**

"Kenta!" Madoka and the others called out. Now Kenta was struggling to even stand at this point, flailing around trying to stand but failed.

"Ignorant child...what a fool for beliveing he could actually be a hero to save you lot. Heroes are destined to suffer agony and despair for eternity, all without exception." Emerald commented while watching the duel. It was the first time he opened his mouth since the duel started and this caught them off-guard a bit.

"Get up and fight, you can continue, right?" Sapphire questioned. Oddly, he actually didn't want his opponent to be in this position and wanted nothing more but to fight.

At last, Kenta stood up weakly. Despite the beating he took, he was determined to continue his turn. "I'll...set two cards face down...I end my...turn." He said, barely able to muster up words. He just stood there, waiting for his energy and stamina to return.

**Kenta's hand: 2**

"Did you lot think you can actually oppose the Chaos Duelists and win? My draw!" Ruby bellowed, seeing his newly drawn card only made the expression on his face all the more haunting.

"Before you continue, Ruby, I activate my Trap Card, Synchro Revive! If I control no monsters on my field, I can select one Synchro Monster from my Graveyard and summon it." Sapphire said and the ground broke open and Frozen Sapphire jumped out of it and right back onto Sapphire's field.

"Everything is prepared, so I activate my Double Trunade Spell Card! By selecting one Spell or Trap I control and returning it to the hand, I can return one monster on the field to the hand like Crimson Imperial Champion!"

"Now Kenta is defenceless!" Daichi feared the worst as Crimson Imperial Champion was sent back to Kenta's Extra Deck, leaving him with no monsters.

"I reactivate my Jeweled Palace of the Ancients from my hand and with that, its effect returns." Ruby continued and his Field Spell returned to the field and its appearance resulted in the power boost to both Blazing Ruby and Frozen Sapphire **(3100/2800)**.

"Can you defeat darkness? Lets find out when I will activate the Trap Card, Gemini Damage! Only during this turn, all battle damage inflicted to one opponent applies to the other." Ruby continued.

"So if Kenta takes battle damage, Madoka does too." Tatsuya figured out. Ruby and Sapphire had planned on defeating them both there and then.

"Blazing Ruby will attack Zephyrthorn! Galaxy Slash!" Ruby's voice echoed as his doppelganger held its magma sword up in the air, ready to swing down.

"I activate my Trap Card, Lotus Wall! All battle damage from this attack becomes 0." Madoka countered. A storm of lotus petals surrounded her and shielded her from the damage, though Blazing Ruby still crushed Zephyrthorn.

"When a Jeweled Knight monster defeats another monster by battle, Frozen Sapphire will inflict 1000 damage to any opponent I want. For my own entertainment, I choose Madoka as the target, the target doesn't matter in the end!" Sapphire jumped in. Frozen Sapphire pointed its blade at Madoka and from the tip came icy spikes which crashed into the ground below her, sending her flying.

**********Kenta (200) – Madoka (950) – Ruby (2000) – Sapphire (2700)**

"This is the end for you. Xyz Summons have been locked down since should you attempt it, Kenta will lose the duel and suffer even greater pain. I end my turn now." Ruby finished. folding his arms triumphiantly.

**Ruby's hand: 1**

"Ruby, Sapphire, defeat is inevitable." Emerald warned them sternly.

"Yeah, because we will defeat them!" Ruby piped up confidently.

"No, you will lose at Madoka's hand. Mark my words. Your monsters will be obliterated and then you will be powerless as you lose." Emerald stated.

"Whose side are you on, Emerald!" Ruby yelled at Emerald.

"Yours, obviously, but the facts are facts. If you took them seriously then perhaps you wouldn't end up losing." Emerald explained without signs of fear.

"I...I will defy your belief, just watch!" Ruby declared.

"My turn! And I'll activate Card of Sanctity so that I can draw until have six cards in my hand. Now I summon Harpie Channeler in attack mode" Madoka began and the first Harpie had black wings and wore black attire, having orange hair. **(Wind/Winged-Beast/Effect/4/1400/1300)**

"Then I activate Elegant Egotist so that since Harpie Channeler is treated as Harpie Lady while on the field or graveyard, I can summon my last Harpie Lady from my deck." She continued and out from her deck came the original Harpie Lady. **(Wind/Winged-Beast/Normal/4/1300/1400)**

"Xyz Summon is useless before us." Sapphire declared. In this situation, he was right. Xyz Summoning would result in Kenta losing the duel and being seriously hurt, or

"Then I will activate Spell-Shattering Arrow which destroys all face-up Spell Cards which my opponent controls and inflicts 500 damage per one!" Madoka responded and an arrow manifested itself on Madoka's field and shot itself at the Jeweled Palace of the Ancients, destroying it and leaving the back of Ruby's field burning with white and purple flames. **(2100/1800)**

**********Kenta (200) – Madoka (950) – Ruby (1500) – Sapphire (2700)**

"Now I use my Level 4 Harpie Channeler and Harpie Lady to construct the Overlay Network!" Madoka began and both monsters turned into green balls of light and flew into the portal that was instantly created.

"Heralding from above the clouds, bring a new era of hope into this world! Burn away the darkness in this world with sheer destruction! Xyz Summon! Great whirlwind of power, Celeste Dragon - Flora!" She chanted and the portal exploded and from out of it came a pale-green and white dragon. Its winds were made from rose-shaped flowers and had long tentacle-like vines protruding from the sides of its body. **(Wind/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/4/2400/2000)**

"To see the Celeste Dragon of the Serenes lore here in a duel personally, I am honored." Emerald muttered. The group, however, heard the green knight speak.

"Celeste Dragons of the Serenes lore?" Tatsuya repeated, confused about that part. Having a Celeste Dragon himself, the idea that these cards are some higher beings interested him.

"If your friends actually win, as unlikely as that is, we'll explain." Sapphire replied.

"When Flora is Special Summoned when I have 1000 or less Life Points, I can draw two more cards." Madoka explained, drawing two more cards. Seeing one of the cards she knew she had a chance to win.

"By detaching an Xyz Material, I can destroy one monster on the field and since my monster has two Xyz Materials, I'll use the effect twice to destroy both Jeweled Knight monsters." Madoka explained, the green orbs being ate by Flora and swallowed, causing its wings to glow golden and unleashed lightning bolts and balls of wind at the Jeweled Knight Synchro monsters.

"Whatever, you can only attack one of us. You cannot reduce my Life Points to 0 with only 2400 Attack Points, and defeating Ruby won't stop me from defeating you on my turn." Sapphire reminded her. This was true as, currently, Madoka only had one monster and it can only attack once this turn so she would be unable to defeat both in one turn this way.

"Is that so?" Madoka questioned, very confident that she would not be defeated.

"W-What!?" Ruby exclaimed with shock. Sapphire, while equally surprised, wasn't one to care about Madoka's claim.

"I have exactly five Wind monsters in my graveyard so I can special summon my Windrose the Elemental Lord from my hand in attack mode!" Madoka continued and summoned out a beast which resembled a dragon or a giant bird. It was predominantly green with shades of purple and had massive wings. **(Wind/Winged-Beast/Effect/8/2800/2200)**

"Madoka's got this in the bag!" Tatsuya stated, witnessing two of Madoka's powerhouses appear on her side of the field, all while Ruby and Sapphire both had no monsters or set cards on their field.

"Flora will attack Ruby directly with Higher Storm Slash!" Madoka commanded. Several of the dragon's vines began glowing in a white aura and were surrounded by strong winds and feathers, making its hits all the more stronger.

"Idiot! You think you won this duel, but you haven't since Sapphire, you can use the trump card on them!" Ruby declared.

"Very well...I activate Zirconia's Thunder from the Graveyard. By banishing Blazing Ruby and Frozen Sapphire from the graveyard, then by banishing this card during the opponent's Battle Phase, I can Special Summon our trump card instantly from the Extra Deck and then all monsters the opponent controls are forced to attack it!" Sapphire countered and Zirconia's Thunder appeared before the field, causing Blazing Ruby and Frozen Sapphire to be banished from the graveyard.

"Bow before the omnipotent Zirconia!" Ruby demanded. However, before they could summon their ace in the hole, their plan was foiled.

"I won't let you! I activate Trap Jammer, negating Zirconia's Thunder and destroying it." Kenta said, flipping over his Trap Card. The bear-trap clamped down on Zirconia's Thunder, and destroyed it despite it being in the graveyard.

"You paid the cost for Zirconia's Thunder. That means you cannot use Zirconia's Thunder again since you banished the required monsters already." Satoru reminded the two Chaos Duelists.

"Impossible! We, the ultimate Jeweled Knight, cannot possibly be bested...by mere humans! We-" Ruby began but was cut off as he was slapped across the chest and hit back, although he recovered quickly.

**********Kenta (200) – Madoka (950) – Ruby (0) – Sapphire (2700)**

"Now with Ruby gone, Windrose attacks Sapphire directly!" Madoka continued and the massive beast flapped its wings and two small hurricanes were created which both hit Sapphire, combining into one massive hurricane which was even more powerful.

**********************Kenta (200) – Madoka (950) – Ruby (0) – Sapphire (0)**

As with Ruby, Sapphire had stood his ground despite the fact he had taken real damage, unfazed by that fact. "Argh! We lost! To humans we-" Ruby began complaining but was cut off by Emerald.

"If you had just used Frozen Sapphire's effect back then against Kenta instead of Madoka, you would have won...true incompetance at its finest." Emerald explained, somewhat infuriated with the misplays made by Ruby and Sapphire during the duel.

"Hey! You are me, and I am you! We are all one in the end so if you insult me, you are insulting yourself and Sapphire too." Ruby retorted. Emerald looked at him blankly, as if Ruby had made a childish counter.

"Emerald said we'd lose, and we did." Sapphire reminded his red-armored ally.

"We also said that we would tell them about the Celeste Dragons and Serenes, and we should keep our words, Ruby and Sapphire. Start explaining." Emerald ordered.

"Right then..." Ruby said. The very look on his face clearly showed he didn't want to be doing this, and if it wasn't for the fact he feared the higher Chaos Duelists should he and Sapphire disobey, he wouldn't be saying a word. "The Celeste Dragons are from another world, once wielded by God's most powerful Angel, Azrael."

"While we hate his guts, his power was undenyable throughout our realm." Ruby continued.

Ruby stopped speaking, leaving Sapphire to continue. "The legend tells that before he was banished to the Void, he sent those six cards into a higher plane of existance and they descended to this world...into your hands, for some unknown reason. Nobody knows what he was thinking." Sapphire went onto explain.

"Fate, as much as we question it, brought you all together. Tatsuya, Kenta, Daichi, Madoka, Satoru, and Emi are all brought together because of these Dragons." Ruby stated.

"There are two opposing forces - Order and Chaos. Both have different methods to achieve the same end, they aren't that different. Born from each side are Spell Cards known as the Chaos Force and the Celestial Force cards." Sapphire explained.

"The Chaos Force and Celestial Force cards are manifested from darkness and light respectively. Both can be used to call forth strong monsters which are unique to their wielders." Emerald explained. Evidently, he knew more than Ruby or Sapphire regarding the history of Chaos.

"We know little about the Celeste Dragons, for we are not the ones with the authority." He admitted to the group.

"How do we know you ain't lying to us about anything? How do we know them Chaos Force cards even exist?" Kenta questioned the Chaos Duelists.

"I believe him. He seems more trusting than the other two." Satoru said. _"I don't trust Ruby, Sapphire or Emerald at this point...I know those cards exist because...well now is not the time to act."_ He thought. His thoughts were vastly different to what he openly expressed.

"I suppose you have a point. He wanted to make Ruby and Sapphire keep their promise." Tatsuya said.

"And you? Why are you speaking to us, at this instant, with this body?" Satoru questioned Emerald, detecting something which had changed about him.

"Satoru, my only purpose being here right now is to examine...and admire. I speak through the body of Emerald in order to see this with my own eyes...I am Twilight. The growth you, Satoru have gone through since we last met is amazing." Emerald/Twilight explained. The rest of the group noticed the use of the honorific from Emerald/Twilight

"But why must-" Satoru began but was cut off.

"You wouldn't listen to me now, Satoru, not like this. Now, I will depart with Ruby and Sapphire. Take care now, children." Emerald/Twilight spoke and before their eyes, Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire had disappeared without a trace.

_"I knew it...he really is our opposer. Why Twilight...why do you stand against me and my friends?" _Satoru thought.

"So that Twilight is the catalyst for this all? For Satoru's descent...then I will have to resolve this by defeating Twilight personally." Estelle said to herself as she witnessed those events from the beginning, before leaving without being seen.

* * *

Jeweled Palace of the Ancients  
Field Spell Card  
When an Xyz Monster is Summoned, all players take 500 damage. If there are two or more "Jeweled Knight" Synchro Monsters on the field, they all gain 1000 ATK and DEF while this card is active. All Xyz Monsters lose Attack and Defence Points equal to their Rank x200 while this card remains in effect.

Jeweled Summoner  
[Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/3/500/1800]  
Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your deck with its effects negated and it cannot be used as Xyz Material.

Jeweled Knight - Blazing Ruby  
[Fire/Machine/Synchro/Effect/4/2100/1800]  
1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When card(s) are sent from the deck to the graveyard, you can inflict 300 points of damage to the opponent. When this card battles a Defence Position monster with less DEF than this card's ATK, inflict piercing battle damage to the opponent.

Jeweled Knight - Frozen Sapphire  
[Water/Machine/Synchro/Effect/4/2100/1800]  
1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When a "Jeweled Knight" monster battles a Defence Position monster, you can reduce the DEF of the defending monster to 0. If one or more "Jeweled Knight" monsters would be destroyed by battle, you can send the top 2 cards of your deck to the graveyard instead.

Zephyrthorn the Blood Rose Queen  
[Wind/Plant/Xyz/Effect/4/2600/2600]  
3 Level 4 monsters  
This monster is also treated as a Winged-Beast monster while on the field or in the Graveyard. When this card is Xyz Summoned, you may inflict 1000 damage to the opponent. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; increase the ATK of all WIND monsters you control by 300 and then 600 effect damage is inflicted to the opponent. When a WIND monster you control inflicts battle damage, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to increase your Life Points by half the inflicted battle damage

Xyz Soul Crush  
Counter Trap Card  
When an Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned, select one of its Xyz Materials and Special Summon it to your side of the field and then inflict damage to the opponent equal to half the Original ATK of the Xyz Material which was Summoned to your side of the field.

Jeweled Harmony  
[Light/Fairy/Effect/1/0/600]  
When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

Crimson Imperial Champion  
[Fire/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/4/2800/2800]  
3 Level 4 monsters  
If this card has no Xyz Materials remaining, it is unaffected by your opponent's Trap Cards. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material to select one face-up card on the field and negate its effects while it remains on the field. When this card destroys a monster by battle, you can destroy all other Defence Position monsters on the field.

Synchro Revive  
Normal Spell Card  
If you control no monsters, you can select one Synchro Monster from the graveyard and Special Summon it to your side of the field.

Double Trunade  
Normal Spell Card  
Select one Spell or Trap Card you control, then select one monster on the field, and return both cards to their respective owners hands.

Lotus Wall  
Normal Trap Card  
Reduce the Battle Damage from one battle, OR the Effect Damage from one card effect, to 0.

Celeste Dragon - Flora  
[Wind/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/4/2400/2000]  
2 Level 4 monsters  
When this card is Special Summoned while you have 1000 or less Life Points, you can draw 2 cards. You can detach 1 Xyz Material to select 1 monster on the field and destroy it. During the turn this effect was activated, it cannot be destroyed during the Battle Phase.

Zirconia's Thunder  
Normal Trap Card  
When this card is activated, its name is also treated as "Supreme Chaos Force - Gem Formation". Activate only when a "Jeweled Knight" monster is destroyed by battle, inflict damage to the opponent equal to the Original ATK of the monster which destroyed that "Jeweled Knight". During your opponent's Battle Phase, you can banish 1 "Jeweled Knight - Blazing Ruby" and 1 "Jeweled Knight - Frozen Sapphire" to Special Summon 1 "Perfected Jeweled Knight - Ultimate Cubic Zirconia" from your Extra Deck with its effects negated, then all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls are forced to attack it. If "Perfected Jeweled Knight - Ultimate Cubic Zirconia" is Summoned this way, it cannot attack directly.

* * *

**Talk about a lot of made-up cards! Then again, any duel involving a Chaos Duelist will have mostly non-existant cards from their end since their decks are not real.**

Title of next chapter: Final Rondo! Tatsuya vs Estelle!  
Summary: Reflecting over the encounter with Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, the group individually tries to improve themselves. Later, Estelle confronts Tatsuya and challenges him to a duel herself. As Surging Light Emperor - Apeiros clashes with Evilswarm Ophion, Emerald nonchalantly observes this duel from a distance. His course of action is...


	5. Final Rondo! Tatsuya vs Estelle!

At the edge of Garnet Star was Satoru's mansion. It was less of a mansion and more of an overwhelming property which came in at roughly 20,000 square feet. It was a grand building which was predominantly white on the outside and sat alone on its land, with no other houses in sight.

In the back of the mansion's garden stood Satoru along with his twelve-year old little brother, Masato. Satoru was not wearing the Sirius Academia uniform but was donning his usual attire. He wore a long-sleeved white jacket with a long-sleeved pink shirt, white pants and black boots.

Masato's attire differed massively from Satoru's though facially, he wasn't too different. Masato was roughly five inches shorter than Like his brother, he had blond hair and green eyes but kept his hair shoulder-length. His consisted of a short-sleeved white jacket over a long-sleeved dark blue shirt, white shorts and blue sneakers.

"I'm surprised you are not at school today? Are you okay?" Masato asked worriedly

"I'm fine. I am just not obligated to be at school unless it is for exams or coursework deadlines, none of which matter since students don't take them until the third year. Me being enrolled allows the reputation of Sirius Academia to bloom further, and I actually get to make real friends so everyone wins." Satoru explained.

"I thought you said you'd try to go as often as you could for the sake of your friends. Or is it because of what Emerald said?" Masato questioned. He was quick to regret saying that, as now he had admitted to Satoru that he knows about the Chaos Duelists from what he heard yesterday.

"What do you know about what happened the other day?" Satoru immediately asked. Masato said nothing for a few seconds. Before Satoru could continue to question him, Masato spoke up.

"I heard Estelle mention you met those Chaos Duelist people and that your friends dueled two of them. She told me she saw it all." Masato explained the source of his knowledge. "Brother, what is going on? Why are the Chaos Duelists going after you?" Masato asked, his tone shifting to a frightened one.

_"If I tell Masato the truth, he'll go and try to get involved and get himself killed...besides, I know far more about the Chaos Duelists than I would like to admit, even to Masato."_ Satoru thought to himself.

"So, what is it?" Masato grew impatient.

_"Could I lie that much to my brother? No, he is a bright boy and will eventually comprehend the truth regarding me, my new friends and the Chaos Duelists...especially Twilight."_ Satoru thought. "I...it is complicated. You would never believe me even if I told you." Satoru admitted.

"Try me." Masato said, almost demanding an answer. Satoru gave in, knowing that Masato will find out the truth sooner or later.

"I, along with my new friends, are chosen by the Chaos Duelists as destined foes. The Chaos Duelists have a grand scheme which is devestating." Satoru told him.

"Masato, under no circumstances will you confront one of the Chaos Duelists. They are incredibly powerful at their best and can wipe out anyone who they deem to be a threat without much effort." Satoru warned.

"Then why don't you just avoid them? Or maybe if you surrender then they will give up too?" Masato asked. However the Chaos Duelists would not be stopped in such a basic manner and would get rid of anyone in the way of their ultimate plan.

"Surrender? I will never surrender to anyone, under any circumstance." Satoru responded. Masato noticed the hurt undertone in his brother's voice, realising he hit a nerve. _"Especially after THAT duel happened."_ Satoru thought. He thought back to when he first encountered the Chaos Duelists, or rather when he encountered the enigmatic Black Knight himself.

***[Start of Flashback]***

It had to have been roughly four years ago from the present day. Satoru looked almost the same then as he does now, with the only difference being shorter and lighter than he is now. Contrasting his stature was the leader of the Chaos Duelists, the Black Knight whose armor made him look far bigger than he really was. Shining through the knight's helmet were powerful purple eyes which could only be described as unworldly.

**Satoru (650) – Black Knight (4000)**

On the Black Knight's side of the field was three monsters which Satoru had never seen before, mainly made off light and dark metal. They mainly resembled machines despite their types varying and their levels were low. In addition to that was a white and golden shield which floated in the Black Knight's Spell and Trap Card Zone. On Satoru's field was Bujintei Susanowo and a face-up Royal Decree.

"This game has proceeded long enough. I tune all three of my monsters!" Black Knight bellowed as the three monsters constructed several light-green rings and orbs.

"From this world, a new Eclipse dawns! Manifested from true emotion...come to the battlefield in the name of the almighty envoy! From the singular core that can becomes the machine with limitless value! Synchro Summon! Raise thy sword, Eclipse Knight Kaikarosu!" Black Knight chanted as a colossal grey machine which as the name implied, resembled a armored knight but was actually a mechanical creation. It loomed over Susanowo like a God observing humanity and was armed with a clear colourless sword in each hand. **(Light/Machine/Synchro/Effect/10/3000/3000)**

_"This man, no...this entity is beyond anything I know...his power is on another level!"_ Satoru thought. This was the first time that he actually felt fear while dueling. All previous duels were for fun and enjoyment but here, Satoru feared for his life and for the first time, he was actually on the verge of an unescapable defeat.

"I know that look. The look of utter despair. Child, you know nothing of despair nor do you truly understand this world." Black Knight stated ominously.

"I know what you are trying to do. Acting like a cliché villain and trying to force me over to your side won't work." Satoru stated. Black Knight however, found this presumption amusing, before explaining his own views.

"The most horrifying acts are not the ones which lack consent of the victim...but the ones which affect the victim so much that they will willingly consent to anything." He responded without so much as a change in tone. "By the finale, you will understand true pain. True pain is synonymous with wisdom as one cannot mature unless they know true pain. I won't force you to side with me...you will do that on your own, without magical influence." Black Knight explained. The ideals that wisdom only grows when you suffer pain and despair confused Satoru, but listened to his opponent's words.

"You cannot trick me to do anything. I am not a fool, Black Knight." Satoru stated. This was true, he was not a fool, but was still a child. Black Knight, being far older than Satoru, had wisdom far beyond that of the child opposing him and had experienced so much more than he could comprehend.

"Now remember the stakes of our duel, Satoru. You are a very intelligent boy, to describe you as having above average intelligence is an understatement...but you lack wisdom." Black Knight continued. To Satoru, he never lacked wisdom but to the Black Knight, Satoru was a smart but also naive person.

"If you had wisdom, you wouldn't bet your life against a celestial being." Black Knight continued. Satoru now remembered just how he got into the duel with the Black Knight.

_"Celestial being?!"_ Satoru thought. The Black Knight looked nothing like a 'celestial being' and in this situation, Satoru wasn't about to question the Black Knight over if it was true or not. Even so, the Black Knight was definitely not normal. Could it have been possible that the Black Knight was serious about being a celestial being or was it a bluff...that was all that Satoru wondered at this point.

"Now...do you value your own life? Do you value your loved ones?" Black Knight asked. Due to his lack of social interactions with people, Satoru was unable to tell if Black Knight was being serious or sarcastic in this instance but to Satoru, the weight of the questions was the same no matter what. Satoru knew the Black Knight was above humans in terms of power and also deduced Black Knight had the ability to dispose of anyone he wanted, however he wanted.

"Of course I value them! I value my life and I value my loved ones!" Satoru yelled back. Black Knight said nothing directly in response to this, taking in Satoru's response before continuing with his turn.

"Kaikarosu, attack Bujin Emperor Susanowo with Slash of Duality!" Black Knight commanded and Kaikarosu grabbed its twin swords and stabbed straight through Susanowo and ripped its body in a 'x' formation, leaving Satoru with no monsters and reducing his life points.

**Satoru (50) – Black Knight (4000)**

"You have no cards in your hand. My Continuous Spell, Eclipse Centurion Shield prevents Eclipse Synchro Monsters I control from being targeted or destroyed by Spell Cards if my Life Points are higher than yours..." Black Knight explained, pointing to the golden and white shield which hovered behind Kaikarosu that was protected by a coating of aura and electricity.

"So cards like Dark Hole are useless then." Satoru said.

"Indeed. Kaikarosu can also force any monster to switch battle position upon attacking it and negate all of its effects so even if you set a monster, it is hopeless to believe you can stall me until you get a lucky draw." Black Knight answered.

"Your own face-up Royal Decree prevents you from activating any Trap Card during my turn which you set on your turn and even then...Kaikarosu can tank such futile resistance." He continued to explain. Satoru looked to his own field and almost forgot he still had that card on the field. Ironically, the card which Satoru intended to use to cripple Black Knight did nothing but make this difficult for him since now, Satoru could not use his own Trap Cards to block Black Knight's attacks.

_"Even if I draw a monster and summon it in defence mode, Kaikarosu will force it into attack mode and negate its effects. I cannot target or destroy Kaikarosu with Spell Cards, I cannot defend with Trap Cards since they cannot be activated...this cannot be possible. How could I lose? I always win, no matter what, so how can I be outmatched at anything!?"_ Satoru reflected on that situation.

Satoru said nothing. Instead, he slowly placed his hand on the top of his deck which in Duel Monsters, was the sign of surrender. Ultimately, Satoru came to the conclusion that he would be unable to even destroy Kaikarosu, let alone damage the Black Knight..

**Satoru (50) – Black Knight (4000) - Winner: Black Knight**

"Your life...the lives of your beloved...they were safe." Black Knight told him.

"They are? T-Thank God..." Satoru was relieved to hear the safety of his family.

"They were never endangered. I wanted a duel, and you gave me it. My methods to obtaining what I want is irrelevant." Black Knight explained.

"I never proved if they were endangered or not, you merely took my word without questioning. I never said your familt were at risk, I said I had the ability to get rid of them, but I never said I actually would or did. It is your own interpretations which caused you to believe they were at harm's risk." Black Knight explained. The more the knight spoke, the more Satoru was annoyed.

"Then...that means you lied to me." He stated.

"I never 'lied' to anyone. All I did was withhold some facts. I actually told you the truth...I said I could kill your loved ones if I so pleased, but I never said I would ever do such thing." The Black Knight explained.

"But Satoru, you will prove your worth to me in due time." He continued. "It is my honor that I can present you with this." He held out a few cards. Satoru accepted them from the knight without much hesitation.

Satoru looked at the cards and read them in his head. "But why would you bother giving me such cards if I will oppose you?" He asked the Black Knight. He couldn't get why his enemy would help him at all.

"When the Supreme Chaos Force and the Supreme Celestial Force merge as one, the powers of the legendary divines is unlocked. A power beyond Supreme Chaos Force and Supreme Celestial Force...Satoru, you are one of four duelists who can wield both energies without corrupting your heart." Black Knight explained, referring to the one of the legendary quotes of the Serenes World.

"You are different from other duelists...you can see the AR Vision without needing a D-Gazer and can see the Duel Spirits. You can also use your cards to inflict real damage and create Duels of Darkness, should you please...that is a mark of your chaotic gift." He continued to explain Satoru's abilities. Satoru lowered his head shamefully as he had gone out of his way to hide the fact he had those abilities and yet someone who he had only known for a few minutes relays the very secret he tried to hide from everyone.

"How did you know that?" Satoru asked. The fact Satoru has these abilities is a secret as nobody, not even his family, knew this and used these powers very conservatively to the point that nobody could figure out anything out of the ordinary.

"I told you I am a celestial being. Satoru, I know you as well as I know myself so that gives you some indication." Black Knight answered.

_"Celestial being, again? So he was serious after all..."_ Satoru thought.

"Satoru, as a Chaos Duelist...as one of six duelists that were decided by destiny to change the fate of this dimension, you are special...more special than you can imagine. No matter who or what you side with, you will always be a Chaos Duelist no matter what. Now I leave you." Black Knight explained and after giving Satoru everything he needed to now, he left via a portal.

***[End of Flashback]***

_"The first time I ever lost a duel in my life. It was the first time I realised how weak I am compared to the vast world of duelists out their like the Black Knight."_ Satoru thought.

_"Masato figured out about the Chaos Duelists...if he could do that, Estelle could effortlessly find out by any number of means. Please Estelle, avoid the Chaos Duelists in every circumstance... "_ Satoru thought, now thinking about Estelle's safety above his own.

Later that day, at Sirius Academia. Estelle had confronted Tatsuya, along with Kenta, Daichi and Madoka outside the school, calling out to them to get their attention.

"Tatsuya, I want to duel you." Estelle stated.

"You want to duel me?" Tatsuya questioned her statement from the shock of it all. He had not expected Estelle to be this direct with him.

"Don't parrot me, you heard what I said. Hopefully you'd get why I'm going to do this once it is all over!" She exclaimed.

"Don't you dare be lazy with me. Fight me with all of your power!" She continued, looking at him strongly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" He responded with a bright smile on his face which was more like a grin.

"D-Pad – set!" He exclaimed. "D-Gazer – set!"

**AR Vision Link Established!**

"Duel!" Tatsuya and Estelle shouted in unison.

**Tatsuya (4000) – Estelle (4000)**

"Ladies first, children last! My move, draw!" Estelle began, opening into her sixth card. "I Summon my Rescue Rabbit!" **(Earth/Beast/Effect/4/300/100)**

"She plans to Xyz Summon using its effect!" Madoka realised. She, using a similar strategy, knew just what Estelle wanted to do with that Rescue Rabbit.

"Now prepare yourself since Rescue Rabbit's effect activates so by banishing it, I can special summon two of my Evilswarm Heliotrope from my in attack mode." Estelle explained and the Rescue Rabbit vanished before being replaced by two rock-like creatures of darkness. **(Dark/Rock/Normal/4/1950/50)**

"She has two Level 4 monsters." Tatsuya stated.

"For someone bad at math, you can clearly do basic addition. Both Level 4 Evilswarm Heliotrope, Overlay! I use these two monsters to construct the Overlay Network!" Estelle commented as both Heliotropes turned into purple orbs of light which "Infernal light, overwhelm the purity embedded into the soul of the worthless ones! Break the seal, and be released! Xyz Summon! Servant of my elegance, Evilswarm Ophion!" Estelle chanted and her main dragon appeared. It was mainly black with scales all over its body and part of its wings were a lighter shade of blue. **(Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/4/2550/1650)**

"This is bad. Evilswarm Ophion prevents the special summons of any Level 5 or higher monsters while it has Xyz Material." Kenta said.

"A true duelist doesn't pathetically rely on higher-level monsters to win, the true duelist makes the low level monsters even superior to those ones." Estelle stated. "I'll set one card face down and activate Allure of Darkness so I can banish my Evilswarm O'Lanturn from my hand to draw two more cards." Estelle said, banishing her monster and then drawing more cards.

"Now I detach an Xyz Material from Ophion so that I can add an Infestation Spell or Trap like my Infestation Pandemic from my deck to my hand." She continued and after Ophion devoured the Xyz Material, Estelle added the card to her hand. "Now I will set three cards face down and end the turn." She finished and the three cards appeared right behind her dragon.

**Estelle's hand: 4**

_"She has three set cards and worst of all, I can't Summon higher Level monsters...but I still use Xyz Summons."_ Tatsuya thought. "My move! And I'll play Heavy Storm so now I can destroy your defences." He began and a storm began to brew in the center of the field which was quickly sucking Spell and Traps into the eye of the storm.

"All according to plan, for I activate my Counter Trap Card, Ophion's Vacuum! If I control an Evilswarm monster, I can discard one card in order to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card which would destroy two or more cards on the field and destroy it and if I happen to control an Evilswarm Xyz Monster, you also take damage equal to the number of cards which would have been destroyed multiplied by x400." Estelle explained and as soon as the card activated, Heavy Storm spat out the cards it attempted to destroy and then Ophion shot Tatsuya with a black ball of energy.

**Tatsuya (2800) – Estelle (4000)**

"Not bad, but now since I control no monsters, I can special summon Ancient Stone Wyvern in attack mode." Tatsuya said and a monster which looked like Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared except it was much smaller and made from stone. **(Earth/Dragon/Effect/4/500/1500)**

"Then I'll normal summon Spear Dragon" He continued and summoned the blue, spear-headed dragon.** (Wind/Dragon/Effect/4/1900/0)**

"Now I'll use my Level 4 Ancient Stone Wyvern and Spear Dragon to make the Overlay Network!" Tatsuya declared and the two monsters were converted into two bright golden lights which fell into that red portal.

"Xyz Summon! Appear and muster your mystical power, Surging Light Emperor - Apeiros!" Tatsuya chanted. What came out of the portal was surprisingly not a Dragon-type monster, but actually a warrior. Its armor was completely white with a golden and blue trimming along the outsides of it. It wielded two massive swords that were silver, each in a single hand.**(Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/4/2500/2100)**

"As much as I expected from you, Tatsuya." Estelle said.

"Is that a complement or one of those witty remarks you often make?" Tatsuya questioned her words.

Estelle shrugged her shoulders in an uncaring manner. "Could be the former or the latter, maybe both." She answered. "But your monster is 50 Attack Points short so you failed right there." She continued. Apeiros only had 2500 Attack Points to Ophion's 2550.

"Now I activate Soul Taker so now I can send Ophion to the graveyard." Tatsuya said and a golden hand formed from a collection of souls flew in pursuit of Ophion.

"I knew you'd try destroying Ophion that way, so I chain my set Infestation Pandemic, making Soul Taker useless." Estelle responded and the black aura around Ophion grew stronger.

"Okay, then I'll activate Forbidden Lance from my hand and use it on Evilswarm Ophion!" Tatsuya countered.

"But that means it becomes a chain of three cards. Forbidden Lance was played last thereby resolving first, making Ophion unaffected by Infestation Pandemic and your Soul Taker, and it still loses 800 Attack Points...well played." Estelle said, summing up the chain.

Ophion lost its black aura of darkness. Instead, it now glowed in a white light which both weakened it and strengthened it, making the hand from Soul Taker unable to take Ophion and was negated. Infestation Pandemic too, failed to effect Evilswarm Ophion as Forbidden Lance made it unaffected by Spell and Trap Cards. Ophion slowly grew weaker until it was even weaker than the two monsters which were used as its Xyz Materials.

**(1750/1650)**

"Go Aperios, destroy Evilswarm Ophion with Buster Halo Slash!" Tatsuya declared and Apeiros swung its sword straight into Ophion's neck, pulling out before crushing it to the ground, destroying the virus dragon.

**Tatsuya (2800) – Estelle (3250)**

"I activate my Trap Card, Jar of Vanity! It allows me to shuffle two Level 4 or lower monsters from my graveyard into my deck and then draw one card." Estelle responded. A jar which looked like a cross between Pot of Greed and Pot of Avarice, only smaller and more fragile. It took both Evilswarm Heliotrope from the graveyard and returned them to the deck, before Estelle drew a card.

"I set one card and end my turn." Tatsuya finished his turn.

**Tatsuya's hand: 0**

"My turn again, draw!" Estelle began. Upon seeing that card she drew, she held back a confident smirk. "And because you control more monsters than I do, I can special summon Evilswarm Mandragora in defence mode." She continued and a demonic-like plant appeared instantly. **(Dark/Plant/Effect/4/1550/1450)**

"Then I normal summon Evilswarm Castor." The corrupted warrior of the Evilswarm appeared, Castor. **(Dark/Warrior/Effect/4/1750/550)**

"During the turn I normal summoned it, I can normal summon or set an additional monster so I normal summon Evilswarm Thunderbird too." Estelle explained and once more, summoned a monster from her hand, this time it was a black bird with several tentacle-like parts on its body. **(Dark/Thunder/Effect/4/1650/1150)**

"Now she has three Level 4 monsters!" Kenta stated as he and the others looked at the three Evilswarm monsters.

"Level 4 Evilswarm Castor and Evilswarm Mandragora, Overlay! I use these two monsters to construct the Overlay Network!" She began. "Infernal light, overwhelm the purity embedded into the soul of the worthless ones! Break the seal, and be released! Xyz Summon! Servant of my elegance, Evilswarm Ophion!" She chanted and as before, an Evilswarm Ophion was summoned to her side of the field.**  
**

"That monster again? Well I just take it down next turn."

"At this moment, I activate a Spell Card known as Evilswarm Return! If I control an Evilswarm monster I can special summon a Level 4 or lower banished monster to my side of the field."

**Tatsuya (2800) – Estelle (3250)**

"Then that Rescue Rabbit..." Daichi began.

"Returns to my field in attack mode!" Estelle finished for him. "Next by banishing Rescue Rabbit, I'll bring back both Evilswarm Heliotrope from my deck, the two which I returned to the deck, return to serve me on the battlefield!" She explained to them. Two Evilswarm monsters flew out of Estelle's deck and were instantly summoned.

"She'll just summon a second Xyz Monster!" Madoka exclaimed. Estelle smiled, proving Madoka right and expressing her overwhelming confidence in her victory over Tatsuya.

"Both Level 4 Evilswarm Heliotrope and Evilswarm Thunderbird, Overlay! I use these three monsters to construct the Overlay Network!" Estelle began as all three monsters became light which flew into the darkness, creating an explosion. "Infernal light, be resurrected from the absolute zero of and awaken your true self! Break the seal, and be revived! Xyz Summon! Knight of honor and darkness, Evilswarm Unholy Knight Andromeda!" She chanted and a lady in purple armor floated down from the sky. She looked human-like and held a single red lance in her hand. **(Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/4/2650/2050)**

"If it needs three Xyz Materials then it must be a really strong Xyz Monster." Tatsuya said.

"Correct. "Now Ophion, tear down Apeiros with Epidemic Stream!" Estelle responded, declaring the attack of Ophion who began firing purple flames at Apeiros.

**Tatsuya (2750) – Estelle (2450)**

"Now with you wide open, I can just have Andromeda attack next with Absolute End!" She continued. Andromeda spun her double-edged lance around her body adeptly, causing it to be coated in flames and darkness which she slashed Tatsuya with.

**Tatsuya (200) – Estelle (3250)**

"I'll just set one card face down and end my turn here." The senior student finished plainly, one card materialising in her Spell and Trap Zone.

**Estelle's hand: 1**

"Tatsuya, you have no monsters on your field and no cards in your hand. I suppose I win next turn at the latest." Estelle boasted. She had an overwhelming field consisting of two powerful Xyz Monsters each with over 2500 Attack Points and had now set a card face down.

"Don't count on it Estelle. This duel ain't over until the last card is played. My turn, draw!" Tatsuya responded. Seeing what he drew gave him a glimmer of hope in this duel.

"I'll activate my Xyz Treasure Spell Card so I draw one card for each Xyz Monster on the field and I count two, so I draw two." Tatsuya began and drew two more cards.

"Then I'll activate Monster Reborn so now I can revive the first Evilswarm Ophion in attack mode." Tatsuya continued and the ground broke open, reviving the first Evilswarm Ophion which Apeiros destroyed earlier. Looking straight at the other Ophion which Estelle currently controlled, they were the same.

_"Now he can fight fire with fire. All he's got to do now is get rid of Estelle's two ace monsters somehow and he might stand a good chance of winning."_ Kenta thought.

"Next I summon Grave Dragon in attack mode." Tatsuya said and a gray dragon with tombstone-shaped wings and a tail shaped like the cross, formed from onyx scales. **(Earth/Dragon/Effect/4/100/1600)**

"When Grave Dragon is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 4 Dragon-type monster from my graveyard with its effects negated so I bring back Ancient Stone Wyvern!" He continued and his Ancient Stone Wyvern returned to the field.

"Now my Level 4 Grave Dragon and Ancient Stone Wyvern, overlay! I will create an Overlay Network with these two monsters! Defy fate and recreate the path towards hope and victory! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Celeste Dragon - Fortuna!" Tatsuya chanted and in an instant, Fortuna was summoned to the field. **(LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/4/2500/2000)**

_"A Celeste Dragon? I've never heard of such card...though it sounds like the name of the dragon described in my dream."_ Estelle thought to herself. Why she was having that dream in the first place, was uncertain to her.

"When Fortuna is Summoned while I have 1000 or less Life Points, I draw two cards." Tatsuya began, drawing two more cards. "And now I'll use Fortuna's other effect so by detaching one Xyz Material, I can reduce Andromedia's Attack Points by 1000, and then Fortuna gains 500 Attack Points." He explained.

**(3000/2000)**

**(165****0/2050)**

"In total, 1350 damage could be inflicted with Apeiros." Daichi deduced.

"I'll get this Ophion to attack your one!" Tatsuya said and the Ophion on his side of the field fired black flames at Estelle's Ophion, which shot back with the same attack and matched each other equally, destroying each other.

"Now I activate my Trap Card, Higher Xyz! When an Xyz Monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can select another monster I control and its Attack Points are doubled until the end of the turn. Now Fortuna has 6000 Attack Points to Andromedia's 1650! Fortuna, attack Andromedia!" He continued.

"How naïve! I activate Andromedia's special effect! When a Card Effect is activated during the Battle Phase, I can detach an Xyz Material from Andromedia to negate the activation of that card and destroy it." Estelle explained. An Xyz Material was swallowed into Andromeda's lance which unleashed a dark light from both edges of the lance, piercing Fortuna and destroying it before the dragon could even touch Andromeda.

"When Andromedia sucessfully nullifies an effect like this and destroys the card, the opposing player takes damage equal to the combined Rank of all Xyz Monsters I control x200 which is now 800." She continued and Andromeda slashed the air with its sword, causing a shockwave created from pure darkness to slam into Tatsuya, knocking him on his back.

**Tatsuya (0) – Estelle (3250) - Winner: Estelle**

"That wasn't bad, Tatsuya. Perhaps you get why I challenged you." Estelle said.

"Because I beat Toshio?" He presumed.

Estelle shook her head, disagreeing with his guess. "No, far from it. I dueled you to see if you could handle yourself against the Chaos Duelists." She explained. It took a while for them to process that not only did Estelle know about the Chaos Duelists, but that she was willing to assist. But before they could respond, they were interrupted.

"So you want to duel our greatness? Bring it on!" Emerald said and from out of the shadows, he swiftly flew over to them.

"E-Emerald!" Estelle exclaimed, pointing directly at him. Emerald however, could have cared less about her.

"Your duel was rather dull to watch, so I figured I would do what Ruby and Sapphire failed!" Emerald explained to them. He spread his arms out and his entire body began to glow with a purple and black aura. "Chaos Field, open!" He bellowed.

Suddenly, a seal had been formed on the ground and like a magical force-field, had trapped Emerald in with Tatsuya and Daichi inside while the others were unable to enter it.

"What's going on!?" Tatsuya said, turning around in a circle to see he was surrounded by the Chaos Field. Daichi did the same before they both looked to Emerald for an answer.

"Tatsuya, Daichi, allow me to toy around with you both. Your friends can do as they please. Besides, Satoru is heading to Garnet Harbor to confront Twilight as we speak...I wonder how much he'll be crushed by Twilight." Emerald taunted the duo. Although he was taunting them, his calm expression contrasted the way he spoke.

"You lot need stay to support Tatsuya and Daichi, I'll go find Satoru!" Estelle said and ran off, leaving the group. Surprisingly Emerald did nothing to stop her, and actually smirked at her attempts to rescue Satoru.

Emerald reverted his eyes back to Tatsuya and Daichi. "Now that is dealt with, time to begin the Chaotic Duel!" He declared.

"D-Pad – set!" Tatsuya and Daichi exclaimed. "D-Gazer – set!"

Emerald never needed a D-Gazer and instead, his right eye turned golden while his left eye remained green, before activating his own D-Pad made from emerald gems.

**AR Vision Link Established!**

"Duel!" Tatsuya, Daichi and Emerald shouted in unison.

**Tatsuya (4000) – Daichi (4000) ****– Emerald (4000)**

"Sempai before Kouhai, my turn!" Emerald began, drawing into his sixth card. "And I'll begin by activating One for One so by discarding a monster, I can Summon a Level 1 monster from my deck such as Jeweled Egg!" Emerald began and a shining white egg materialised, with a infant dragon poking its head out. **(Light/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/1/0/0)**

"When Jeweled Egg is special summoned, I can summon a Level 3 or lower monster from my deck with its effects negated so I summon Jeweled Summoner in attack mode." He continued almost immediately afterwards. A old monk with white robes and a purple magical staff appeared.**(Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/3/500/1800)**

"Now I tune both my Jeweled Egg and my Jeweled Summoner together! From one omnipotent gem, the lustrous soul which serves as the centre piece of the Jeweled Knight's! Reveal thyself as the all-powerful gem which represents Zirconia's heart and soul! Synchro Summon! Superior core of our soul, Jeweled Knight - Zephyr Emerald!" Emerald chanted and from the storms was born a knight-like machine, just like Blazing Ruby and Frozen Sapphire except it was a green/teal color and had mechanical wings and a sword in each hand. **(Wind/Machine/Synchro/Effect/4/2100/1800)**

_"Figures he'd have a Jeweled Knight Synchro Monster too."_ Tatsuya thought.

"I set one card and activate my Field Spell, Jeweled Palace of the Ancients!" He continued. Suddenly before them all, a floating palace appeared behind Emerald. It was engraved with various diamonds and gold.

"This Field Spell is the same Ruby and Sapphire used against Kenta and Madoka so surely you remember what it does." Emerald stated.

"Xyz Summoning results in all of us taking 500 damage and all Xyz Monsters have their Attack Points and Defence Points reduced by their Rank x200." Daichi explained the effect.

"Glad you remember such a thing, I expect no less. Now I activate Zirconia's Triangle Blade. At the cost of my Battle Phase, I can inflict damage to all opponents equal to the combined, original Levels of all Jewled Knight Synchro Monsters I control x300! Take this, lowly peons!" Emerald explained and upon resolving the effect, three sphere, one each being red, blue and green combined into a white beam in the shape of a triangle which smashed into both Tatsuya and Daichi.

**Tatsuya (2800) – Daichi (2800) ****– Emerald (4000)**

"At this instance, Zephyr Emerald's effect activates! When I deal damage to a player, I draw a card per instance and since I did damage twice, to each of you, I draw two cards." Emerald explained to them, drawing two cards.

"Furthermore, each time I inflict damage to the opponent with a Spell or Trap effect, or by battle, Zephyr Emerald turns up the heat by 50%! Show the children what you mean! Phoenix Storm!"

**Tatsuya (2200) – Daichi (2200) ****– Emerald (4000)**

"With that, I conclude this turn." Emerald finished.

**************Emerald's hand: 3**

"You may have found Ruby and Sapphire to be laughable duelists but I am above those two. I am above you all! Now, witness as my 30% devours each of your 100%! Drown in despair!" Emerald continued, his dark laughter elevating in pitch.

* * *

Eclipse Knight Kaikarosu  
[LIGHT/Machine/Synchro/Effect/10/3000/3000]  
1 "Eclipse" Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Eclipse" monsters  
Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed. Monster effects can only activate on the field, and cannot be activated or resolved from anywhere else. If this monster is attacks or is attacked, the monster battling cannot activate its effects. When this card attacks, you can change the battle position of the attack target.

Eclipse Centurion Shield  
Continuous Spell Card  
"Eclipse" Synchro Monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by Spell Cards your opponent controls while your Life Points are higher than your opponent's. If your Life Points are lower become lower than your opponent's, this card is instantly destroyed.

Evilswarm Unholy Knight Andromeda  
[DARK/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/4/2650/2050]  
3 Level 4 "Evilswarm" monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle while it has Xyz Material. When a Card Effect is activated during the Battle Phase, you can detach 1 Xyz Material to negate its activation and destroy and then if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined Rank of all Xyz Monsters on the field x200.

Jeweled Egg  
[Light/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/1/0/0]  
When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Jeweled" monster from your deck (excluding "Jeweled Egg") with its effects negated. The monster summoned by this effect cannot be used as Xyz Material.

Jeweled Knight - Zephyr Emerald  
[Wind/Machine/Synchro/Effect/4/2100/1800]  
1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When your opponent takes damage from a Spell or Trap Card, or by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the inflicted damage. Each time damage is inflicted to your opponent (except by this card's own effect), draw 1 card per instance.

* * *

**That's it, from here on out, the duels will mostly be against the Chaos Duelists. Fun fact: Kaikarosu's name comes from the seperate Japanese words "Kaika" (meaning "Blossoming") and "Rosu" (meaning "Loss"). As the preview suggests, there are six Celeste Dragons, one for each of the six Attributes.**

Title of next chapter: Azrael the Celestial Paladin!  
As Tatsuya and Daichi's duel with Emerald comes to a close, a fraction of Emerald's memories are transfered to Tatsuya and Daichi after the duel. At the harbour, Tatsuya's younger siblings Emi and Hiroshi, encounter the Black Knight. Emi's Celeste Dragon summons itself to barely save Hiroshi's life and in turn, forcing a duel between Emi and the Black Knight!


End file.
